Amnésie
by makena
Summary: CHAPITRE 7 ON LINE Heero a disparu depuis 7 ans, pourquoi ne donne t-il pas de nouvelles. Grande News Kali va co-écrire cette fic avec moi à partir de maintenant.
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles ect……………

**COUPLE : 3+4, 5+S, du 1+2+1 mais pour beaucoup plus tard(je verrais bien)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner.

TROWA : alors c'est quoi cette fois ci ????????

MAKENA : ton copain il a perdu la mémoire, c'est bête heinnnnnnnn

TROWA : oh, il va pas être content 

MAKENA : Heu de qui tu parles ???????????

TROWA : fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler

MAKENA : OK !!!!!!!! t'as gagné, j'avais comprisssssss, il en faut bien un qui soit mon souffre douleur non ??????????

TROWA : j'aimerai pas être à ta place, c'est la deuxième histoire, où tu lui fais perdre Heero

DUO : on parle de mon Hee-chan ????? qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?????

TROWA : elle écrit une nouvelle song fic, désolé Duo, il va encore falloir endurer son délire

DUO : MAKENA, C'EST PAS VRAI, TU REMETS ENCORE ÇA, ET C ENCORE POUR MA POMME

MAKENA : ben oui, j'avais personne d'autre sous la main, bon maintenant salut, à plus, il faut que je l'a commence mon histoire

*****************************************

BON AUJOURD'HUI C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE, de ma tite soeur ET JE lui ai promis de mettre cette fic en ligne, telle quelle est sans rien y changer

C'est son cadeau, alors elle a décidé qu'elle était bien comme ça, et que je devais la publier

BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON PETIT LAPIN

TA SŒUR QUI T'AIME BEAUCOUP, 

MÊME SI QUELQUE FOIS TU ES INSUPPORTABLE

*****************************************

CHAPITRE UN : L'OUBLIE

********************FLASH BACK********************

An 196 de la colonisation, la guerre éclair contre Marimeia, est terminé, la paix est enfin revenu sur la terre et dans les colonies.

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell j'ai 16ans, et je suis pilote de Gundam, et plus précisément le pilote du Gundam Deathcythe. Mes amis les plus proches sont les autres pilotes de Gundam, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang, nous avons partagés beaucoup de choses, et des liens d'amitiés se sont tissés, notre amitié est l'essence même de notre raison de nous battre, de survivre et de ré-apprendre à vivre, nous qui sommes considéré comme des sauveurs ou des terroristes, devront maintenant apprendre à vivre avec la paix, car malgré tout, nous restons des soldats dans l'âme.

Je pleure en ce jour de fête pourquoi ????? la réponse est simple, IL a disparu, envolé, de lui il ne reste que Wing, la question pourquoi m'a t-il abandonné ???? je l'aime, c'est l'amour de ma vie, il disait m'aimer, et pourtant il n'est plus là.

Non ne croyez pas qu'il soit mort, il a juste disparu, emportant avec lui son foutu ordinateur.

Mais moi Duo Maxwell, je retournerai la terre et les colonies, et je le retrouverai, même si je dois y passer ma vie entière, je retrouverai Heero Yui, et lorsque je l'aurais attrapé, je ne sais pas encore ce que je lui ferais, mais une chose est sûr, on ne se moque pas impunément de Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort obtient toujours son dû ''dead or alive''

****************FIN DU FLASH BACK****************

An203 de la colonisation (7ans plus tard) Colonie L 4 dans le bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner. Le jeune homme maintenant âgé de 23ans se trouvait assis derrière son bureau en train de rédiger le dernier paragraphe de son discours, lorsque soudain l'écran de son ordinateur se mit à clignoter lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un mail, intrigué, il arrêta d'écrire, et alla consulter sa messagerie, à sa lecture il ne put que pousser un cri de joie voulant s'assurer qu'il ne c'était pas trompé il relut lentement :

_Monsieur Winner_

_Conformément à votre demande, je me suis mis à la recherche de Monsieur Heero Yui, comme convenue je viens par la présente vous informer que mes recherches ont abouties, j'ai retrouvé votre ami, il habite maintenant dans la ville de Barcelone, malheureusement, il n'est plus le jeune adolescent que vous connaissiez._

_Pour plus d'information je vous conseille de lire le dossier que je joins à mon courrier_

_Restant a votre disposition…….._

Quatre se hâta de télécharger le dossier concernant son ami, très intrigué, il commença alors la lecture du document. Au bout de deux heures, il se laissa aller contre son fauteuil en soupirant, il devait prendre une décision, en quelques minutes il se décida, et composa un numéro, au bout d'un moment il eut au bout du téléphone la personne désirée

- c'est Quatre je l'ai retrouvé, mais il y a un problème, tu peux……..

- je serais là demain, on verra si on le prévient ou non, mais appelle Wufei, on ne sera pas trop de trois

- bien je le fais tout de suite, et Quatre raccrocha, il appela ensuite Wufei

- Wufei Chang, j'écoute

- C'est Quatre, il faut que tu viennes, c'est Heero, je l'ai enfin trouvé

Wufei ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà raccroché, et fila préparé quelques affaires. Avant de quitter sa maison, il alla embrasser Sally et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé Heero. Et qu'il allait retrouvé Trowa et Quatre sur L4.

24 heures plus tard trois jeunes hommes se congratulaient heureux de se retrouver, plus impatient que l'ex pilote aux yeux d'émeraude Wufei posa ses questions

- où est-il ? il va bien au moins ? et cette fois c'est quoi son excuse demanda Wufei qui commençait à s'énerver

- calme toi, lui dit Quatre, ça ne sert à rien, premièrement : il vit à Barcelone, deuxièmement : il pourrait aller mieux, et pour l'excuse je crois que là, il sera incapable de t'en trouver une

- explique nous demanda calmement Trowa

- hé bien reprit Quatre soudain abattu par la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer à ses amis, la seule chose qu'il reste d'Heero c'est son prénom, Wufei, Trowa, il est amnésique, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de son passé.

Wufei et Trowa encaissèrent le choc, ils avaient pensé à toutes sortes de choses, mais l'amnésie n'en faisait pas partie, trop éprouvé par la révélation, aucun des deux ne pouvaient demander plus de renseignements à leur ami, devant leur détresse, Quatre entreprit de leur raconter ce que son détective avait découvert.

Apparemment il avait eu du mal à remonter la piste d'Heero, après l'épisode Marimeia, le Perfect Soldier fidèle à son image de soldat parfait avait voulu vérifier une usine secrète que la famille Barton possédait en Espagne, afin de rester discret il avait laissé son Gundam à Bruxelles et c'était embarqué sur une navette civile, après avoir posé les explosifs, il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvaient à proximité, au moment de déclencher l'explosion il vit une voiture s'approcher, et voulant éviter la répétition de l'épisode de la petite fille il est intervenu à temps pour éviter qu'ils soient pris dans le souffle de l'explosion, malheureusement pour lui, il tomba et sa tête heurta violemment le pare-chocs de la voiture, la seule chose, dont il se souvenait c'était de son prénom. A l'hôpital où il fut transporté, les médecins tentèrent de faire des recherches pour savoir qui il était mais sans succès, les personnes à qui il avait sauvé la vie ce fameux jour étaient un couple, il décidèrent de prendre soin de lui et de l'accueillir au sein de leur famille, il lui donnèrent une nouvelle identité, et une nouvelle vie.

- voilà je n'en sais pas plus, dit Quatre d'un air pensif le mieux serait que nous allions directement à Barcelone pour voir par nous même, mais il reste quand même une question très importante, on le préviens oui ou non ?

- je me suis toujours imaginé que Heero avait disparu comme à son habitude, ou bien que sa relation avec Maxwell lui pesait et que par manque de courage il avait préféré prendre la fuite dit Wufei médusé, mais là je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faut faire.

- Ce qu'il faut faire pour quoi ????demanda soudain une voix 

trois tête se tournèrent instinctivement du côté de la porte d'où venait la voix, et là ce fut le choc, Duo c'était Duo, il était là, alors que personne ne l'avait convié. Intrigué par sa présence Trowa demanda

- tu es en visite pour affaire ?

- c'est une très bonne question, mais personne n'a répondu à la mienne, ce n'est pas la peine de répondre vos présences dans ce bureau est des plus équivoque, Wufei qui quitte précipitamment la Chine, Trowa qui s'absente du Cirque en pleine tournée, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose, vous l'avez retrouvé, et vous vouliez, évité de me prévenir, c'est ça n'est ce pas ?????? demanda duo une lueur des plus meurtrière au fond des yeux

- pas exactement coupa Quatre en colère, ne t'inquiète pas je te parlerai d'Heero en temps voulu, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est depuis quand tu espionne tes amis Duo, et ne me dit pas le contraire

- et alors reprit Duo sur un ton tranchant, vous savez tous ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait vivre depuis qu'il a disparu, il n'y a pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde, sans que je ne me sois posée cette question Pourquoi ???????Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? il disait qu'il m'aimait la bonne blague, oui !Quatre je vous aie tous les trois fait surveiller, car je savais que vous chercheriez à le protéger, mais vos efforts resterons vain, lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé, et qu'il m'aura donné une réponse satisfaisante la dernière chose dont il se souviendra c'est son passage dans l'autre monde

- ESPECE D'IDIOT HURLA QUATRE MEME S'IL TE VOYAIT HEERO SERAIT INCAPABLE DE TE RECONNAITRE, IL EST AMNESIQUE ET CE DEPUIS 7ANS, ET SI JE NE T'AIE PAS PREVENU, C'EST QUE JE NE VOULAIT PAS T'INQUIETER AVANT D'AVOIR VU COMMENT IL ALLAIT

Quatre aussi bouleversé que Wufei et Trowa, mais ne sachant pas aussi bien se maîtriser, avait laissé éclater sa rage, et s'en était pris à Duo, maintenant qu'il avait évacué tout son stress, il s'aperçut que Duo c'était effondré sur une chaise et pleurait comme un enfant, Quatre vint l'entourer de ses bras et le serra très fort pour calmer ses pleurs, il fit signe aux deux autres de les laisser seuls, ce qu'ils firent.

- Quatre co…….co………..comment, que c'est…….il……passé pourquoi…………on ne l'a……pas ……….retrouvé avant ?

- ce n'est pas si simple Duo, dit doucement le jeune empathe et il lui raconta 

lorsque Quatre eut terminé son histoire, Duo se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur sa chaise, pendant toute ses années il avait pensé que son Heechan l'avait quitté délibérément, il n'en était rien c'était encore à cause d'une fichue mission, qu'il était parti et cette fois ci elle avait très mal tournée pour Heero, il avait perdu la mémoire, il ne se souvenait plus de rien et cela durait depuis 7 ans. A présent il avait une nouvelle vie, certainement de nouveaux amis, et il devait aussi avoir quelqu'un, rien qu'à cette pensée il frissonna d'horreur imaginé son Heechan dans les bras d'une personne étrangère

Tout à coup une lueur scintilla au fond de ses yeux, Quatre qui l'observait en silence sourit intérieurement, Duo était de retour, la passion animait de nouveau son regard améthyste, l'amour refaisait surface, évinçant la douleur, le désir de vengeance et la haine. Duo se tourna alors vers son ami lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à crier en direction du couloir

WUFFI, TROCHAN, PREPAREZ VOS BAGGAGES ON VA RETROUVER HEECHAN A BARCELONE, VOUS ETES PAS PRETS DANS 5 MINUTES, QUATCHAN ET MOI ON PART SANS VOUS, puis plus doucement, tu crois qu'il m'ont entendu ?

Quatre ne put répondre à son ami, il était mort de rire, et heureux de constater que celui ci avait retrouvé sa pêche d'antan.

- Maxwell, pour ton information, c'est Wufei répliqua le jeune chinois en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par Trowa

Pour toute réponse Duo tira la langue ce qui eut pour effet de détendre définitivement l'atmosphère, enfin Duo était de retour, il avait enfin repris le dessus sur shinigami, et ses compagnons en était heureux, ils étaient contents de retrouver leur ami après toutes ces années où celui ci n'avait été guidé que par la haine et la vengeance, le fait de savoir que son Heechan ne l'avait pas abandonné avait suffit pour que l'ex pilote 02 reprenne confiance. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Heero. Après avoir effectué leurs derniers préparatifs, les quatre jeunes hommes, se rendirent au spacioport afin d'embarquer dans une navette de la compagnie Winner, le trajet ne s'effectua pas calmement, Duo était tellement énervé, qu'il rendit la vie impossible à Wufei. A leur arrivée sur terre il fallut toute la diplomatie de Quatre, pour que le jeune chinois, se calme, et renonce à couper la natte d'un Duo qui était toujours euphorique. Ils prirent ensuite, un avion en direction de l'Espagne, arrivée à l'aéroport, une voiture les attendait, et les transportèrent dans une des nombreuses villa que Quatre possédait.

- et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda Duo ?????qui soudain prit conscience qu'il n'était peut-être plus très loin de son Heechan

- Duo lui répondit Quatre, nous sommes tous fatigué, un peu de repos, ne nous sera que salutaire, demain nous irons à Barcelone alors va te coucher et passe une bonne nuit

Duo acquiesça de la tête, et monta se reposer dans la chambre que Quatre lui avait attribué, Wufei, qui était aussi fatigué, prit congé de ses amis. 

Resté seul avec Quatre, Trowa s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, l'héritier Winner se laissa aller contre l'épaule de celui ci

- Quatre tu es épuisé, viens montons nous coucher, tu l'as dit toi-même il faut attendre demain lui dit Trowa en l'embrassant tendrement

- oui, mais je dois passer un coup de fil, je dois prendre contact avec les gens qui ont recueillit Heero, c'est important, mon informateur m'a dit qu'ils acceptaient que je leur téléphone dès que je serais arrivé.

Sur ces belles paroles, il composa leur numéro et attendit, quelqu'un décrocha 

- résidence de Cazenove, à qui ai-je l'honneur

- bonsoir, ici Quatre Winner, puis je parler à Monsieur Cazenove

-veuillez patienter, je vous prie

au bout de quelques secondes, quatre entendit une nouvelle voix

- Monsieur Winner, je suis Nicholas de la Antis, Son Altesse Sérénissime le Prince Anton n'est pas là actuellement, mais je suppose que vous appelez au sujet de son altesse le Prince Heero, n'est ce pas ?

- que voulez vous dire ?

- votre contact ne vous a pas informé, leurs Altesses, ont adoptés officiellement Heero il y a maintenant 5 ans, n'ayant pas d'enfants, ils se sont attaché à lui, et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils en ont fait leur héritier, bien sûr, le convaincre ne fut pas chose facile, mais devant l'entêtement du Prince et de la Princesse, il finit par céder, vous savez, lorsque nous avons apprit qui il était vraiment, et ce qu'il avait fait pour la terre, et les colonies, nous avons été quelques peu impressionné et très surprit, Heero est devenu un jeune homme différent de celui que vous avez pu connaître, mais vous vous en rendrez compte par vous même, venez demain matin vers 9h00 c'est l'heure où tout le monde prends son petit déjeuner, nous diront que vous êtes de vieille connaissance de la famille, et chacun pourra juger de ses réactions, par ailleurs……

- excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais qui êtes vous par rapport à la famille de Cazenove, j'aurais préféré m'entretenir avec son altesse, ne pensez pas que j'ai des à priori envers vous, mais si vous étiez à ma place, je suis persuadé que vous préfèreriez parler à…………

- c'est de ma faute interrompit le jeune homme, je suis un ami de la famille de Cazenove, nos deux familles ont toujours été très proche, je suis en quelques sortes le conseiller de la famille, pour tout ce qui est juridique, mais cette histoire me touche de manière plus personnelle, et c'est avec l'accord de leurs altesses, que j'ai été autorisé, à être le trait d'union avec vous ses anciens amis, cela répond il à votre question ????

- oui je comprends, mais il y a quand même une chose qui me gêne, dans votre discours, mais je suis sûr que votre réponse satisfera ma curiosité

- je vous écoute, posez votre question, mais je crois la connaître, 

- vraiment, là vous me surprenez

Un bras de fer venait de s'engager entre les deux hommes, d'un côté Quatre grâce à son empathie, avait pu ressentir que la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone, lui cachait délibérément une information capital, et il était bien décidé, à la connaître, après tout n'était il pas réputé pour être un excellent diplomate, quel que fut le moyen, il arriverait à ses fins.

De l'autre Nicholas de la Antis n'avait pas du tout l'intention de plier aussi facilement, il avait fait son enquête, et il savait qui était Quatre Winner, mais fut-il le meilleur diplomate de tout l'univers, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire. Cependant il pouvait lui révéler au moins une chose qui il en était sur laisserait son homologue sans voix

- écoutez Monsieur Winner, si cette histoire me touche, c'est que je suis inquiet pour Heero, vous savez il a souffert durant trois longues années de cet état d'amnésie, il n'y a que depuis ces quatre dernières années qu'il se sent mieux, et en paix avec lui même

- c'est un fait ,mais vous esquivez, la question est très simple, nous ne cherchons pas d'intérêts financier, dans cette histoire, nous voulons juste retrouver notre ami, alors pourquoi vouloir le protéger de ses amis en nous cachant quelques choses que nous finirons par découvrir, nous ne sommes pas venus pour de mauvaises raisons, et vous le savez très bien, alors je vous en prie !!!!!!!

- bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, je vais vous répondre, je ne m'inquiète pas pour les intérêts d'Heero, vous devez savoir qu'Heero et moi sommes très proches 

- proches ?

Nicholas avait gagné son bras de fer avec Quatre, à cet instant il sut qu'il l'avait déstabilisé

- Monsieur Winner, Heero et moi habitons ensembles et partageons notre vie depuis bientôt 4ans, votre venue, perturbera celle ci, j'espère que cette vous satisfait, je suis désolé mais je dois prendre congé, nous vous attendons vous et vos amis demain pour 9h00 au revoir monsieur Winner

Quatre raccrocha et se tourna vers son compagnon

- et maintenant on dit quoi à Duo, tu as entendu comme moi, Heero et ce Nicholas, sont amants et depuis 4ans, ils……….

- Quatre, si la destinée d'Heero est d'être avec cet homme, il en sera ainsi, mais Duo à aussi ses chances

- là je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire Trowa

- réfléchis Quatre, Heero mène une vie qui a commencé il y a 7ans, mais il ne faut pas enterrer définitivement le soldat parfait qu'il était, il n'a peut-être plus de souvenirs de son passé, mais moi je sais que malgré ce que cet homme vient de dire, il y pense encore, et tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé tout ses souvenirs, il continuera à rechercher les pièces manquantes de ses souvenirs, si leur vie était aussi parfaite, il n'aurait pas aussi peur. Tu peux prévenir Duo, moi je te dis que rien n'est perdu entre Heero et lui

- tu as raison Trowa dit une voix derrière lui, j'étais venu faire un tour dans la cuisine, lorsque j'ai entendu la conversation avec ce Nicholas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de renoncer à mon Heechan, sans rien faire, je vais peut être me répéter, mais Shinigami obtient toujours son dû

**A SUIVRE**

********************************************

personnellement, j'aurais bien voulu la retravailler un peu, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cet écrit, mais une promesse est une promesse, et cette fic est pour mon petit lapin adorée, et elle en fait ce qu'elle veut

donc voilà je la publie, j'attends vos commentaires, et j'espère que ce début vous aura plus, si vous voulez une suite, c'est comme d'hab

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*********************************************

Trowa : c bien tu m'as mis avec mon petit Quat 

Quatre : ha oui ça c'est très, très gentilllllllllllll

MAKENA : merciiiiiiiiiiiii, mes petits loupssssss

Duo : c qui ce Nicholas ????????????

Wufei : c'est le nouveau d'Heero

Duo : pas pour longtemps, fais moi confiance, non mais Heechan c propriété de Duo Maxwell

MAKENA :si j'veux (juste avant de se sauver, de peur de se faire tuer par The Shinigami)


	2. chapitre 2

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4,certainement du 1+2+1 mais pour beaucoup plus tard(je verrais bien)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : coucou me revoilà, salut à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés ?????????????????????

TROWA : et les tiens !!!!!!!!!!!!

MAKENA : résultats dans ?????????on verra bien

TROWA : donc si j'ai bien compris tu te remets à tes fics

MAKENA : c'est ça

TROWA : t'as du retard

MAKENA : HA OUI ! pour ''seconde chance'' promis !!!!!!je vais m'y remettre, après celle ci et puis celle que je vais bientôt écrire, et celle que j'ai commencé avec ma coupine Poucycatt

TROWA : bon ben j'suis pas prêt d'avoir la fin de mon histoire. Au fait c vrai cette rumeur t'as une nouvelle Beta Lectrice ???en plus d'Angel

MAKENA : non j'en ai deux : **Natsu qui fera la beta lecture de la plupart de mes écrits sur GW(sauf celle ci ma tite sœur elle veut pas :because c sa fic alors pas question de la remanier), et Shalimar pour le Cross over avec A+S. d'Ailleurs un grand merci les copines, ah j'oubliais allez lire leurs fics elles sont super(oui, oui, je fais de la pub pour mes coupines)**

*****************************************

MERCI LES COPINES POUR VOS REVIEWS, ELLES M'ONT FAIT SUPER PLAISIR

ALORS VOILA LE CHAPITRE2, J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA AUSSI

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE DEUX : 

Voilà on y était c'était le jour J, les G.Boys allaient enfin retrouver leur ami, ils étaient tous prêt, et n'attendaient plus que Duo

- Maxwell, appela Wufei, magnes toi on va arriver en retard

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Quatre se décida à partir à la recherche de l'Américain, il le trouva tout naturellement dans sa chambre accoudé à la fenêtre, l'air mélancolique, le jeune Arabe s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule

- Duo quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'as l'air préoccupé ?

- Quatre, je ne peux pas venir avec vous, c'est trop difficile, je ne suis pas capable d'affronter cette réalité, Oh my God ! je suis terrifier, qu'est ce que je dois faire Quatre ?

- Duo ! si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, reste, mais il faudra bien que tu affrontes, ta peur, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, bien ! nous partons de toute façon tu as l'adresse, si tu changes d'avis rejoints nous

Quatre laissa Duo seul perdu dans ses pensées et alla retrouver les autres

- Alors demandèrent Wufei et Trowa

- Allons-y, il ne veut pas venir et je ne l'ai pas forcé, et puis de toute façon je préfère, Duo risquerait de faire ou de dire une bêtise, nous sommes moins impliqués que lui dans cette histoire, nous jugerons par nous même de la situation.

Duo resté seul dans la villa de Quatre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit soldat, ne voulant pas déprimer plus que nécessaire, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller visiter Barcelone, après tout c'était une belle ville, et d'après ce que lui avait dit Quatre, il y avait pas mal d'endroits que Duo apprécierait. C'était décidé il partait à la découverte de Barcelone.

Au même moment, un groupe de trois garçon arrivaient à la demeure du Prince de Cazenove. Quatre prit les devants et sonna, au bout d'un instant, un majordome vient leur ouvrir, et leur demandèrent de le suivre. La demeure, était vraiment très belle, le mobilier de style Anglais contrastait avec quelques meubles de style Japonais, '_'sûrement une idée d'Heero se dit Wufei'',_ mais l'ensemble était harmonieux, et rendait les pièces agréable. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un grand salon, qui donnait sur une grande véranda, où trônait une table, sur laquelle un petit déjeuner, n'attendait qu'a être dévoré.

Trowa scruta du regard, s'il pouvait apercevoir Heero, et Wufei fit de même, ne voyant personne ils se tournèrent vers Quatre, et allait repartir qu'en une voix se fit entendre

- Veuillez, m'excuser messieurs, j'aurais dû vous accueillir personnellement, mais j'étais dans la serre, en train de préparer ce bouquet, mais je vous en prie, veuillez prendre place, je me présente : je suis la Princesse Marina de Cazenove, ravie de faire votre connaissance leur dit-elle en les saluant

Quatre comme à son habitude fut le premier à rendre son salut à la princesse, les deux autres suivirent, pendant que Quatre et Wufei étaient occupés à discuter de banalités avec leur hôtesse, trowa se mit à observer celle ci, elle devait avoir entre 45 et 50ans pas plus, mais elle faisait plus jeune, ses cheveux couleur auburn étaient relevé en un élégant chignon, de taille moyenne, elle avait conservé une allure jeune et une silhouette svelte, son visage dégageait une étrange douceur, un peu comme Quatre songea l'ex pilote03, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Heero, la situation aurait pu paraître comique se dit Trowa, avec des yeux comme ça, Heero peut parfaitement passer pour son fils.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce pour s'arrêter devant une photographie, ce fut le choc, ne voulant pas alerter les autres, il se dirigea vers le petit guéridon où était posé la photographie, cette photo représentait Heero, le jeune homme en 7ans n'avait pas beaucoup changé, son regard était toujours le même, les traits de son visage s'étaient accentué, et maintenant on pouvait voir que l'adolescent qu'il était avait place à un jeune adulte, qui était devenu très séduisant, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, la seule chose qui avait changé c'était la sérénité qu'il affichait, on voyait clairement qu'il était en paix et heureux. Mais le choc ne venait pas d'Heero, il venait de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, c'était Nicholas de la Antis, 

''bon sang manquait plus que ça, une copie conforme, j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Duo, lui qui était calmé, à mon avis shinigami va faire son retour, Yui même amnésique, il faut toujours que tu en fasses plus, quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'un mec qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'autre, la galère ! quand je pense que si Quatre était allé faire cette mission au lieu de toi, on en serait pas là, je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver, il est tout aussi hautain que l'autre se dit Trowa''

Trowa, interrompit la conversation de ses amis, et leur demanda de venir, intrigués Quatre et Wufei s'approchèrent, suivi de la Princesse, lorsque Trowa tendit la photographie à son ange blond, celui ci ne pu réprimer un petit cri, le jeune chinois se pencha à son tour et poussa une exclamation dans sa langue natale.

- Que se passe t-il demanda la Princesse

- c'est bien Nicholas de la Antis

- Oui, je crois que vous vous êtes entretenu avec lui hier soir ?

- en effet, mais dites moi, vous avez fait une enquête sur chacun de nous n'est ce pas ?, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous comprenons votre démarche, je suppose que vous avez dû recevoir  beaucoup de réponses, lors de vos recherche sur le passé de notre ami, et il est tout à fait légitime que vous vous soyez méfié

- oui, c'est vrai, mais en ce qui vous concerne vous et vos amis, nous n'avons fait aucune recherche, Votre nom de famille Monsieur Winner et votre renommé en tant que diplomate nous a tout de suite convaincu de votre bonne foi, mais pourquoi cette question, et en quoi Nicholas est-il concerné

Les trois garçons se regardèrent ne sachant pas par quoi commencer, Trowa s'approcha de la Princesse, sorti son portefeuille, et en retira deux photos, il les donna à son altesse pour qu'elle les regardes et il expliqua

- sur celle de droite, c'est une photo qui nous représente tous les cinq, quant à celle ci elle fut prit au royaume de Sank, regarder la personne qui se trouve derrière moi

- OH MON DIEU, s'exclama t-elle, mais on dirait Nicholas, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une explication, qui est cette personne ?

le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une personne venait de faire son entrée

- okaa-san que se passe t-il ? demanda le nouvel arrivant qui ne c'était pas aperçu de la présence des autres

- rien du tout mon ange, mais approche et viens saluer nos invités, messieurs, je vous présente mon fils Heero de Cazenove.

**A SUIVRE**

********************************************

Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais faire une entrée en matière, avant de démarrer l'intrigue.

JUSTE PAR CURIOSITE ET POUR SAVOIR A VOTRE AVIS IL PEUX RESSEMBLER A QUI NICHOLAS ????????

si vous voulez une suite, c'est comme d'hab

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*********************************************


	3. chapitre 3

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4,certainement du 1+2+1 mais pour beaucoup plus tard(je verrais bien)**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : coucou me revoilà.

TROWA : pas trop tôt

MAKENA : ben mon petit trowa, tu t'ennuyais de moiiiiiiiiiiii ????????

TROWA : Non pas du tout, je suis seulement curieux de savoir à qui Nicholas ressemble ?

MAKENA : ça c'est une bonne question !!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****************************************

UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW 

JE SUPPOSE QUE VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ A QUI RESSEMBLE NICHOLAS??????

VENEZ LE DECOUVRIR

GROS BISOUS

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE 3 : Troublante resemblance 

- okaa-san que se passe t-il ? demanda le nouvel arrivant qui ne c'était pas aperçu de la présence des autres

- rien du tout mon ange, mais approche et viens saluer nos invités, messieurs, je vous présente mon fils Heero de Cazenove.

Heero se tourna alors vers les personnes que venait de lui désigner la Princesse, il les regarda un instant, mais rien ne se passa, la seule chose qu'il fit c'est qu'il leur adressa un sourire, et s'adressa à eux

- désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention, soyez les bienvenus leur dit il en s'avançant en premier vers Quatre

- je vous en prie, répondit le jeune empathe un peu contrarié qu'Heero en les voyant n'est reconnu aucun d'eux, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, voici Wufei Chang, et Trowa Barton

Heero salua les deux premiers, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les rencontraient, mais lorsque vint le tour de serrer la main de Trowa, il ressentit comme une impression de déjà vu, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais cette présence lui paraissait familière. Trowa, connaissant bien son ami et sachant très bien ce que Amnésique voulait dire il avait pu ressentir le trouble qui habitait à cette seconde son meilleur ami, il décida cependant de ne pas forcer les choses.

- Trowa Barton, c'est ça redemanda Heero, j'ai l'impression de vous enfin….je...juste une impression

- je comprends coupa Trowa sans dire un mot de plus

Quatre, Wufei et la Princesse observaient d'un air médusé les deux jeunes hommes qui se faisaient face, attendant une réaction de l'ex soldat parfait, ''_bon sang Yui pensa Wufei, réagit, c'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié, tu ne peux pas nous avoir oublié''_. 

Quatre lui sentit son cœur se serrer, il pouvait à présent ressentir grâce à son empathie, que l'ancien soldat parfait, était en pleine confusion, et d'un autre côté, il captait aussi que Trowa, savait interpréter ses doutes _''c'est vrai qu'avec son passé d'amnésique, qui mieux que lui, peux comprendre Heero, mais même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'ambiguë entre eux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux de cette complicité et de cette connivence, qui malgré cette perte de mémoire, est tout de même présente, en tous cas physiquement il a pas mal changé''__.___

En effet Heero avait toujours ce regard impénétrable, et ses yeux avaient gardé cette couleur Bleu de Prusse que Duo adorait tant.

Mais à présent il devait mesurer dans les 1m80, sa stature était toujours aussi parfaite, malgré la chemise blanche (qui en passant lui allait comme un gant), laissait cependant apparaître une fine musculature, le teint hâlé de sa peau le rendait terriblement séduisant. Il avait opté pour un blue jeans, et pour terminer il avait un pull de la couleur de ses yeux qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur ses épaules. Oui il fallait bien l'admettre le Heero d'aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'ancien soldat parfait.

Quatre était content de constater qu'il avait abandonner son éternel tee shirt vert et son horrible spandex. Le Heero qui lui faisait face ressemblait plus à une gravure de mode, qui il le savait rendrait raide dingue un certain américain.

''tiens parlant de Duo pensa Quatre j'espère qu'il va mieux, et finalement encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu, je me demande comment il va réagir en voyant à qui ressemble Nicholas, d'ailleurs je pensais que nous le rencontrerions en arrivant de toute……….''

Quatre fut interrompu par la voix d'Heero qui venait de s'adresser à lui et à Wufei

- Nicholas m'a parlé de votre conversation téléphonique d'hier soir, je suis vraiment navré de ne pas vous reconnaître. Je fais pourtant ce que je peux mais rien n'y fait(puis se tournant vers Trowa). Il n'y a que vous qui me donnez cette impression de déjà vu, accepteriez vous……enfin..si

- oui coupa Trowa

- bien lui rétorqua l'ancien soldat parfait

la Princesse s'approcha alors de son fils adoptif, et lui demanda

- je suis étonnée, Nicholas n'est pas avec toi ? Il devait t'accompagner non ?

- ne t'inquiète pas okaa-san, tu le connais, il lui faut toujours un temps fou pour se préparer, comme j'étais trop impatient et que je n'arrêtais pas de tourner en rond, il m'a jeté dehors en me disant que je ferais mieux de partir seul, que je lui tapais sur les nerfs, et qu'il ne tarderais pas trop

- votre ami n'est pas très patient dit Quatre, trop heureux de voir la discussion aller dans ce sens, je voulais vous demandez, pourrions nous enfin est ce qu'on peut se tutoyer, je sais que vos anciens souvenirs…..

- je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je comprends, va pour le TU lui répondit-il en souriant. Et pour répondre détrompe toi, Nicholas est la personne la plus patiente que j'ai jamais connu et il s'empressa de commencer son monologue sur son petit ami

Nicholas de la Antis selon Heero, était une personne, calme, posée, réfléchi, et qui l'avait toujours soutenu et cela en toute circonstance. En parlant de Nicholas Heero avait une lueur étrange au fond du regard, Wufei et Quatre qui l'observait se dirent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû emmener l'Américain avec eux, apparemment Heero était vraiment attaché à cet homme, par contre de son côté Trowa serra les poings Quatre le remarqua et se demanda pourquoi il était si en colère, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, car une personne venait d'arrivée.

Les trois anciens soldats lui firent face, et les visages étaient contrastés : Wufei prit son mouchoir, et essuya à la hâte la goutte de sang qui menaçait de tomber, Quatre ne fit aucun commentaire, mais tout ses sens se mirent en alerte. Seul Trowa ne laissa rien paraître, mais le regard insistant qu'il jeta en direction de l'ancien soldat parfait, en disait long, Heero ne quitta pas non plus son homologue des yeux, en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il approfondisse avec l'ex pilote de Heavyarms ces silences et ces non-dits. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque deux bras vinrent lui entourer la taille et déposer un léger baisé sur sa nuque.

- Alors Tenshi on est perdu dans ses pensées ?

- si on veut, mais dis moi, tu en as mis du temps, je commençais à m'inquiéter ?

- il ne fallait pas répondit doucement Nicholas, tu sais bien qu'il me faut toujours du temps pour me préparer, je te promets à l'avenir de faire des efforts, mais nous avons des invités, et je pense que par ……..

- oui tu as raison, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, je vous présente mon compagnon Nicholas de la Antis, Nicholas, voici mes anciens compagnons que j'ai côtoyé durant la guerre, mais

- je t'en prie Heero coupa Wufei nous comprenons, tu n'as pas à te justifier, (puis se tournant vers Nicholas) je suis Wufei Chang

- enchanté lui répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Heero,(se tournant à son tour vers l'héritier Winner, il ôta ses mains de la taille de son ami, pour serrer chaleureusement la main que lui tendait le jeune empathe)

- Monsieur de la Antis, c'est un réel plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, j'étais très impatient de vous rencontrer suite à notre conversation téléphonique. Vous devriez faire une carrière dans la diplomatie, j'ai été très impressionné par vos comment dire ! vos réparties

- j'en ai tout autant à votre service, je suis heureux qu'Heero ai retrouvé des personnes qu'il avait autrefois connu

Un nouveau bras de fer venait de commencer entre les deux hommes, mais ils furent vite interrompus par Heero et Trowa, le premier posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Nicholas, tandis que Trowa lança un regard des plus significatif à son petit ange blond, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la personne concernée soudain honteuse et mal à l'aise.

Wufei lui regardait Nicholas avec curiosité et intérêt, remarquant que les quatre autres étaient occupés il pouvait donc à loisirs méditer de son côté au moins le temps de se calmer.

*************************POV DE WUFEI*************************

J'en reviens toujours pas, si un jour on m'avait dit que je tomberais sur la copie conforme de Maxwell**[1]**, là et dans d'autres circonstances la situation aurait pût être comique. En tout cas lui il n'as pas cette maudite natte accrochée à son cuir chevelu, en effet Nicholas lui avait les cheveux court, bon continuons l'inspection, a part les cheveux, on peux ajouter le style vestimentaire, rien à voir avec Maxwell et son éternel goût pour le noir, on voit bien que ce type ne s'habille que dans des boutiques de luxe, il pourrait rivaliser avec Winner.

Tiens ! ses yeux eux par contre sont bien de la même couleur que ceux de Duo, la seule chose qui les différencies l'un et l'autre, sont l'expression de leur regard : pour Nicholas ils sont emprunts de mélancolie, et reflètent une lueur de tendresse qui rend son regard d'une douceur presque Angélique. Duo lui est un passionné, je me souviens de ses regards fiévreux qu'il lançait à Yui, pensant que personne ne le voyait, et cette lueur meurtrière qu'il avait lorsqu'il laissait la place à Shinigami le faisait ressembler à un Ange des ténèbres.

Soudain Wufei, comprit, et su ce que Duo et Nicholas, représentait pour Heero ils étaient l'incarnation à eux deux de l'être idéal, il avait eu Duo durant la guerre, et s'était mis à l'aimer comme un fou, en oubliant parfois son côté perfect soldier, après cet accident et son amnésie, il avait de nouveau rencontré une personne sosie de Duo et s'était à nouveau attaché à celle ci, mais à la différence que Nicholas lui n'avais pas eu à affronter la guerre. Il apportait à Heero une stabilité que l'ex shinigami, n'avait jamais eu le temps de lui offrir.

Etait-il vraiment trop tard pour son ami de récupérer l'homme de ses rêves, l'amour de sa vie, Wufei espérait que non, mais Duo devrait se battre et ne pas abandonner car il avait en Nicholas de la Antis un adversaire redoutable, et qui lui cela ne faisait aucun doute vu la façon dont il couvait l'ex pilote 01 se battrait pour l'homme qu'il aime.

**********************fin POV DE WUFEI**********************

Wufei se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe, et s'aperçut que l'ambiance était moins tendue, il les rejoignit 

D'un côté, il y avait Nicholas Trowa qui discutaient avec la Princesse, et de l'autre Heero qui lui conversait avec Quatre, il décida de se joindre au groupe de Quatre et Heero

- Ah ! Wufei dit Quatre j'étais en train de demander a Heero quelle profession il exerçait

- Je suis psychologue pour enfant je m'occupe plus particulièrement, de ceux qui ont été marqué par la guerre, et qui souffre d'amnésie partielle, à défaut de reconstruire mon passé, je peux toujours essayer d'aider les enfants. Et vous trois

- moi lui répondit Quatre, j'ai repris les affaires familiale, et je partage mon temps entre ma société, et mon poste de représentant des colonies au siège de l'ONU. Trowa lui est devenu vétérinaire et de temps en temps il effectue des tournée avec le cirque où sa sœur travaille. Quant à Wufei il occupe le poste de Colonel au sein des Preventers, et Duo lui est……

la sonnerie du téléphone retentie interrompant Quatre dans son élan, le majordome fit son entrée dans le salon, Heero lui fit signe qu'il allait prendre la communication.

- Heero de Cazenove à l'appareil, à qui ai je l'honneur

- Heechan !!!!! demanda doucement une voix qui n'était autre que celle de Duo c'est bien toi

- excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ? et mon nom n'est pas Heechan mais Heero

- Heero c'est moi c'est Duo, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas

- désolé, mais votre nom ne me dit rien, que puis je faire pour vous

- je voudrais parler à Quatre Winner, répondit avec une grande tristesse dans la voix l'ex pilote de Deathcythe

- Quatre c'est pour toi, un certain Duo Maxwell

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Nicholas se tournèrent vers Heero, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire pour voir trois visages complètement abattu et un quatrième qui avait l'air soudain plus serein, comme ci on venait de lui ôter un grand poids sur l'estomac intrigué il tendit cependant le combiné à Quatre et interrogea les autres du regard. Wufei ne bougea pas mais Trowa et Nicholas rejoignirent Heero, le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude allait lui répondre, mais un petit signe de Quatre lui fit comprendre qu'il devait attendre.

- Duo c'est Quatre, tu t'es décidé, tu nous rejoins ?

- Quatre, il ne m'a même pas reconnu, il n'a pas reconnu ma voix, oh my God !!!!!, je ne pensais pas enfin, je m'étais imaginer, je suis désolé mais je ne viendrais pas, je vous attends à la maison, tu me raconteras Hein Quatre et Duo raccrocha le cœur serré

Le jeune empathe raccrocha à son tour et soupira avec tristesse, il se tourna vers les autres et devant les regards insistant il leur répondit 

- Duo ne viendra pas nous rejoindre, c'est au dessus de ses forces, il n'est pas encore prêt à revoir Heero

- je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas fait le rapport, c'est le cinquième pilote, c'est ça, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi, il appréhende nos retrouvailles, sommes nous en froid, ai je fait……..demanda soudain Heero avec inquiétude

- Tenshi coupa Nicholas, ce garçon et toi étiez très proches c'était ton petit ami

- comment peux tu le savoir ? interrogea Heero 

- simple déduction, et puis je viens de voir à quoi il ressemblait, regarde Trowa va te montrer une photo de vous cinq et tu comprendras. Je crois que je vais vous laisser

- NON hurla Heero puis plus doucement restes, peu importe mon passé, le présent je le vis à tes côtés, tu as promis alors ne t'en vas pas

Il prit la photo des mains de Trowa et la regarda, mais aucune émotion ne se lu sur son visage, oui il devait bien admettre que le prétendu Duo ressemblait bien à Nicholas et alors si vraiment cet ancien pilote avait eu une place si importante dans sa vie, ça il ne l'aurait pas oublié, ou il s'en serait souvenu, et même la vu du jeune homme ne lui disait rien.

Lors de ses études, il avait appris que les sentiments était un bon déclencheur de mémoire.**[2]**

Le seul des cinq dont je me sens proche et que j'ai l'impression de connaître c'est Trowa, mais il faudrait quand même que je rencontre cet autre pilote, en le voyant peut être que cela déclenchera les barrières qui bloque ma mémoire

- Nicholas, je dois lui…….

- je sais Heero, et je le comprends, j'ai confiance et je serais à tes côtés quoique tu décides

Heero renvoya à son compagnon un éclatant sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Quatre et lui demanda

- Quatre pourrais tu me donner le numéro de téléphone de votre villa, je voudrais appeler Duo, c'est important

Le jeune arabe le lui donna et Heero composa le numéro, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car Duo décrocha presque aussitôt

- I Maxwell à l'appareil

- Duo c'est Heero, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas, enfin plutôt, je ne m'en souviens plus, accepterais tu que l'on se rencontre tous les deux ?

- ….

- Duo es tu d'accord ? il faut qu'on parle 

- très bien capitula t-il je veux bien que nous nous rencontrions, mais pas chez tes parents adoptifs, et ni chez Quatre 

- bien dans ce cas retrouvons nous à mon cabinet je laisserai l'adresse à Quatre, nous pourrons nous voir durant ma pose déjeuner est ce que ça te convient ?

- c'est parfait, alors à bientôt Heechan

- Baka, je t'aie déjà dit que je m'appelle Heero et il raccrocha

- Hé bien mon petit Heechan, tu n'as plus de souvenirs de ton ancienne vie, mais il te reste tout de même quelques séquelles, et je compte bien te faire recouvrer ta mémoire.

A SUIVRE 

*********************************************************

VOILA J'AI FINI CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ET J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS AURA PLUS

POUR MA PART, JE DOIS AVOUER QUE J'AI EU UN PEU DE MAL, MAIS BON JE M'EN SUIS SORTIE

C'EST LE PRINCIPAL NON ?????????

**si vous voulez une suite, c'est comme d'hab**

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*********************************************************

**[1] **J'ai hésité entre Duo et Zech, en premier lieu je voulais prendre Zech, mais au vu des reviews que j'ai reçu j'ai donc opté pour un sosie de Duo. SORRY pour les fans de Zech, mais je peux quand même vous annoncer en ''avant première'' que je suis en train d'écrire un one shot genre song fic avec Zech comme un des principaux perso, c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner pour avoir choisi Duo

_Zech : tu sais que je t'aime toi_

_MAKENA : mais en voilà une bonne surprise_

_Trowa : bon ça suffit vous deux et toi blondie boy, te fais pas d'illusion j'te laisserais pas ma place de chouchou_

_MAKENA : je savais bien que tu m'aimais mon petit Trowa d'amour à moiiiiiiiii, et t'as pas à être inquiet, tu resteras mon chouchouuuuuuuuu_

**[2] **je n'y connaît rien, en psychologie et je m'excuse si mes propos ne sont pas correct, enfin si vous avez un avis à me soumettre je suis preneuse.


	4. chapitre 4

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4,certainement du 1+2+1 mais pour beaucoup plus tard(je verrais bien) pour l'instant c du 1+N**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : alors comment tu le trouves Nicholas

TROWA : tu t'es pas cassé la tête, c'est une copie conforme, mais un peu moins Baka

DUO : sympa les copains

MAKENA : ben mon petit Duo, faut pas le prendre comme ça

TROWA : il y a aussi cette différence de langage, de tenue vestimentaire, et puis aussi….

MAKENA : HEU ! Trowa y'a Duo qui sort sa Faux, à mon avis tu devrais te taire !!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****************************************

MERCI POUR VOS PETITS MESSAGES. 

GROS BISOUS

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE 4 : étrange rencontre

Un mois venait de s'écouler et Duo n'avait toujours pas prit contact avec Heero malgré les invitations répétées de celui ci. Wufei avait décidé de rentrer en Chine, car il devait effectuer une mission pour le compte des Preventers. Trowa lui avait du retourner à Paris où il exerçait son métier de vétérinaire, seul Quatre qui n'était pas tenu de retourner sur L4 pour mener à bien ses affaires, étaient resté à Barcelone pour tenir compagnie à Duo, qui ne savait toujours pas comment il devait réagir face à tout ce qu'il avait pût apprendre au sujet d'Heero et surtout de Nicholas de la Antis.

**********************FLASH BACK**********************

Un mois plutôt

Il était 11h00 lorsque Duo entendit la voiture se garer devant la Villa, il sortit et s'avança vers ses amis, arrivé à leur hauteur il posa la question fatidique :

- Alors ils vous a reconnu ?

- Non soupira Quatre avec tristesse, enfin apparemment Trowa ne le laisserai pas indifférent

- Quelle surprise dit Duo avec ironie, même amnésique, la seule personne qui lui dise quelque chose, c'est notre petit Français, vraiment votre lien doit être très fort et très spécial Non ?

- Maxwell tu n'es pas juste lui rétorqua Wufei

- c'est vrai désolé Trowa 

- pas grave lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude, en un sens tu n'as pas tort, Heero et moi, avons toujours été très proche, nous avons partagé énormément de choses, et pour tout vous avouer, même si nous aurions dû le faire avant, Heero et moi nous nous connaissions déjà avant l'opération Météore

- pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt demanda Quatre blessé par les paroles qui venaient d'être dîtes

- Heero ne le souhaitais pas

- et pourquoi maintenant insista Quatre

- pour faire comprendre à Duo, qu'il n'y a rien d'ambigu entre Heero et moi, nous sommes et nous resterons toujours des amis rien de plus, il me protège, je le protège, notre relation s'arrête là. Le passé reste le passé, malheureusement pour Heero, c'est justement son passé qu'il faut faire ressurgir, et s'il se sent plus proche de moi, je pense que c'est à cause de ce lien que nous avons depuis tant d'années. Duo si il y 7ans les choses ne c'était pas passées ainsi, nous aurions finis par vous parler de notre passé commun

- Trowa demanda timidement Quatre est ce que lui et toi…..

- NON coupa vivement le français, nos rapports n'allaient pas dans ce sens, Heero est mon frère d'arme, celui qui sait interpréter mes gestes, mes silences, mais rassure toi, pas de la même façon que toi, c'est…….

- comme des frères jumeaux coupa Duo, c'est bon Tro-Man pas la peine de continuer à te justifier, on a tous compris, c'est juste que même à l'époque, c'était agaçant de vous voir toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, et si j'ai réagi aussi vivement c'est par pur jalousie, mais t'inquiète je sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous, t'es de mon avis hein Quat-Chou ?

- vi, vi, répondit le jeune empathe avant de se serrer tendrement contre son amant qui paru soulagé d'un grand poids

- bon c'est pas tout mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé là bas, et ce Nicholas il ressemble à quoi

- A toi répondit brutalement Wufei, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Quatre

- Wufei !!

- tu peux me répéter ça redemanda Duo

- non j'ai mieux, rétorqua le chinois et il sorti la photo qu'il avait subrepticement dérobé chez la famille de Cazenove et la tendit à Duo

tout le monde retins sa respiration le temps que l'Américain la regarde. Tous fixaient son visage avec inquiétude, Quatre commençait à paniquer, Wufei était impatient et Trowa médusé, mais la réaction de Duo ne fut pas celle escomptée. Et lorsqu'ils entendirent la répartie de leur ami, ils faillirent s'évanouir 

- Mais c'est génial, ce mec est mon portrait craché, WAOU !! la Classe, je comprend qu'Heechan soit tombé sous le charme, il a juste un défaut ses cheveux, trop court mais le reste super canon, finalement j'aurais peut être du venir

- MAIS MAXWELL T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE OU QUOI hurla Wufei

- il a raison reprit doucement quatre, mais je suppose que du doit être aussi choqué que nous l'avons été

- Non ça ne me choque pas, au contraire, c'est plutôt positif, le fait qu'Heero ait un compagnon ou une compagne, je savais que c'était certainement le cas, mais savoir que Monsieur ex-glacier ambulant pour me remplacer n'est pas trouvé mieux que mon double, ça c'est plutôt significatif, et me conforte encore plus dans l'idée de vouloir le récupérer, Trowa t'en penses quoi ?

- ça ne sera pas facile Duo, ils vivent ensemble depuis 4ans et au risque de te blesser il apporte une certaine sérénité à Heero. Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux on sent bien qu'il y a une certaine complicité et une réelle chaleur humaine Quatre !! tu en penses quoi ?

- Trowa à raison, ils sont très complices et Nicholas de la Antis est très amoureux d'Heero, et Heero semble tenir à lui, du moins j'ai ressenti son attachement pour son compagnon. Wufei en les observant tu as ressenti quoi

- un attachement de la part de Yui, et beaucoup de tendresse de la part de Nicholas, désolé Duo

- Pourquoi ????? je serais plutôt désolé pour Nicholas à votre place

- comment demanda Quatre surpris par la répartie de son ami

- ben oui continua Duo, Quatre tu as dit qu'Heero tenait à Nicholas est-ce que c'était de la même façon qu'il tenait à moi ? et toi Trowa penses tu réellement que ton meilleur ami tienne autant à Nicholas qu'il tenait à moi ? et pour finir Wufei, réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire et répond moi sincèrement penses tu que ce qu'éprouve Heero pour Nicholas soit le même sentiment que tu éprouves envers Sally ?

- je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je pense qu'Heero tiens énormément à Nicholas, comme je tiens énormément à Sally, mais qu'il n'en ai pas véritablement amoureux Quatre je me trompe ?

- avec toutes ses émotions, je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien mais en y repensant j'ai pu sonder un instant Heero et j'ai ressenti de l'affection envers son compagnon, mais pas de l'amour, et toi Trowa ?

- il tient à Nicholas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit réellement amoureux, et puis (se tournant vers Duo), si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut avant de raccrocher, il t'a bien traité de Baka en ajoutant qu'il s'appelait Heero et non Heechan, donc c'est toi qui le touche le plus même s'il n'en est pas conscient. Peut être que tu as tes chances ? je ne peux l'affirmer, mais Nicholas va se battre, et tu pourrais tout aussi bien le récupérer que le perdre définitivement tu en est conscient n'est ce pas ?

- oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser faire, je me battrais pour retrouver ce qui m'a été enlevé il y a 7ans

******************FIN DU FLASH BACK******************

Duo se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Quatre en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'une personne fit son entrée interrompant les deux amis 

- Quatre je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça, mais j'ai sonné et personne n'a répondu, la porte était ouverte alors je me suis permis d'entré, si je vous dérange je repasserai

- Non entre Heero

Duo avait reconnu la voix de son Heechan, mais il était tellement tétanisé, et surpris de le trouver ici, qu'il ne leva même pas la tête de son bol de chocolat, il ne savait vraiment pas de quelle façon il devait réagir.

Heero lui regardait Duo avec étonnement la photo qu'il avait vu était ressemblante, mais le voir en chair en os changeait quelque peu la donne. Si Nicholas était un canon, Duo n'avait rien à lui envier, c'était aussi un superbe jeune homme. _''apparemment j'ai dû le blesser autrefois pensa Heero, il ne daigne même pas lever un regard vers moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir, j'ai peut être fait une erreur. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'obsède, il fallait absolument que le rencontre, maintenant que c'est chose faite qu'est ce que je fais''_. 

- Heero demanda Quatre tu veux un thé ?

- non un café s'il te plait

- Heero qui a plus de deux mots à son vocabulaire ça c'est une première dit Duo avec une rancœur qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir

- je crois que je n'aurais pas dû venir dit doucement Heero blessé par la remarque faites pas l'américain

- mais non voyons continua Duo d'un ton des plus sarcastique, ça fait 7ans que je t'aie pas vu, tu doit en avoir des choses à raconter, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Si tu veux le savoir j'ai pas mal de nuits blanche à mon actif, plusieurs années de recherches à essayer de retrouver l'homme que j'aime, voyons que dire d'autres AH oui, que finalement on le retrouve qu'il est amnésique et que son nouvel ami est mon portrait craché, moins la natte, mais ça c'est une question de classe, à part ça de ton côté ces 7 dernières années, non excuse moi 4 si j'ai bien compris tu les vies pleinement avec l'homme que tu es censé non pardon que tu aimes. Pour résumer tu as une belle vie : une famille qui t'aime, un compagnon qui comble tes désirs, un boulot qui…… AH c'est vrai ça au fait tu exerces quoi comme métier, j'ai oublié de poser la question aux autres.

- Duo demanda Quatre l'air suppliant je t'en prie arrête

- mais ne t'inquiète pas Quat chan, je ne lui ferais rien, je veux juste savoir, alors Heero tu exerce quelle profession ?

- Je suis psychologue pour enfant répondit doucement Heero

- Mes félicitations, j'ai toujours su que tu étais doué avec les enfants et bien voilà la boucle est bouclé, Famille, Amis, Petit ami, Travail que dire de plus

- Duo demanda Heero en le fixant il faut que l'on parle, je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages et j'ai patienté durant un mois, j'ai attendu et voyant que tu ne répondais pas à mes invitations je suis venu, alors……

- alors quoi !!!!!!! finit par hurler Duo tu veux me parler, et moi je n'en ai pas envie, la personne que j'ai devant moi ressemble à celle que j'aime, mais ce n'est pas vraiment elle. Tu veux que je te dise, jamais le vrai Heero ne m'aurait laisser déblatérer toutes ces conneries que je viens de dire sans réagir, il m'aurait traité de Baka, où serait sorti de la pièce pour ne plus m'entendre, mais il aurait réagit

- COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE REAGISSE ? JE NE SAIS MEME PLUS OU J'EN SUIS, JE VOULAIS JUSTE TE VOIR, TE PARLER, JE VOUDRAIS COMPRENDRE ET ESSAYER DE ME SOUVENIR, MAIS JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS hurla Heero

Duo s'approcha d'Heero qui avait fini par s'asseoir, vint derrière lui et murmura à son oreille

- voilà c'est fait tu m'as vu lui dit il d'une voix sensuelle et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la cuisine un sourire au coin des lèvres

- MAXWELL hurla de nouveau heero ESPECE DE BAKA D'AMERICAIN ''OMAE O KOROSU''

- MOI AUSSI je t'aime MON ANGE lui répondit l'américain du haut de l'escalier C'EST QUAND TU VEUX, JE ME TIENS A TA DISPOSITION

Heero très en colère prit congé de Quatre et sorti de la villa. Duo qui avait entendu la porte de l'entrée claquer derrière le Japonais n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour redescendre dans la cuisine, il se retrouva face à un petit blond complètement traumatisé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Duo retint difficilement son éclat de rire, ce qui eut pour conséquence de sortir Quatre de sa léthargie

- Duo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer

- ben Heechan il c'est un peu énervé, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, ont a l'habitude non ?

- Mais Duo !!!!! dit l'Arabe encore sous le choc de la réaction du Japonais, il t'a menacé !!! comme avant, je me serais cru 7ans en arrière

- ha oui, tu t'en est aperçu toi aussi

- Duo te moques pas de moi. Heero était complètement hors de lui, il a réagi, Duo tu l'as fait réagir, même s'il n'a pas fait attention, tu l'a fait réagir

- ouais mais c'est pas encore gagné, il va falloir plus que ça pour que Mister Freeze soit de retour, quoique son côté glacé il peut le garder aux oubliettes c'est pas ça qui va me manquer

****************

Heero venait d'arriver à son cabinet et claqua la porte de son bureau, il était très énervé, il contourna le bureau en bois de cerisier et prit place derrière celui ci.

Cet américain est vraiment………….. c'est vraiment un Baka, jamais vu ça, je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû aller le voir, c'était stupide, bon sang Yui, mais tu t'attendais à quoi !!!!!!!!.

Soudain ce fut le choc ''YUI'' trois lettres qui résonnèrent dans sa tête. C'est ça pensa t-il grâce à lui je vais pouvoir me reconstruire, reconstruire mon passé, finalement Duo Maxwell, va m'aider à retrouver la personne que j'étais avant.

Il faut que j'appelle……… Mal j'ai soudain mal, cette douleur………J il faut voir J, mais qui est J ???

Trowa appeler Trowa………Mal trop mal……J….Zech qui est Zech !!!!! (flash back_ : Zech attend_ _n'y va pas c'est trop dangereux_ )...TROWA….J…….ZECH…….TROWA…….J…..ZECH

Et soudain le vide, le trou noir de nouveau

Heero se tenait la tête entre les mains une douleur, envahissait à présent tout son être, il voulu se lever, mais cette maudite douleur était si intense qu'il faillit tomber, mais deux puissants bras vinrent l'entourer l'empêchant par la même occasion de tomber, malheureusement sous la douleur il perdit connaissance.

Heero reprit connaissance une bonne demi heure plus tard, il était allongé sur le sofa qui se trouvait en face de son bureau. Reprenant conscience, il se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir ici, et puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, son mal de tête, et quelqu'un qui le retenait, mais qui ????? il scruta la pièce mais rien personne. Il resta encore quelques minutes allongé à réfléchir, puis se leva pour se saisir du téléphone : il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, je dois savoir, Heero composa un numéro (_dont les chiffres venaient de refaire surface du fond de_ sa _mémoire_) attendit et machinalement composa un code et raccrocha au bout de quelques seconde le téléphone se mit à sonner, Heero décrocha, écouta puis il raccrocha, il sorti de son bureau, se dirigea vers la sortie, et avant de sortir s'adressa à sa secrétaire

- je m'absente pour la journée, annulez mes RDV, sauf celui avec la petite Cyanne, je serais de retour pour 16H00. téléphoné à Monsieur de la Antis et dites lui, que je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec lui, que j'ai une urgence à l'extérieur……Et ! au fait avez vous vu la personne qui se trouvait là il y a environ une demie heure ???

- oui Monsieur

- a t-elle laissé son nom demanda Heero sous le regard médusé de sa secrétaire

- oui tenez lui répondit-elle en tendant la carte de visite laissé par le visiteur, cet homme a précisé qu'il vous attendrait à l'hôtel Flamingo chambre 6. Monsieur !!!! si je puis me permettre il m'avait l'air vraiment bouleversé, mais aussi très heureux.

- comment ça demanda Heero soudain intrigué

- hé bien en partant il m'a dit qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son ange, et qu'il attendait ça depuis 7 longues années. Je n'avais encore j'avais vu autant de tendresse et d'amour se refléter dans un regard. C'est un nouveau patient ?

il ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce, pour se diriger vers sa voiture

**********************POV D'HEERO**********************

''c'est un nouveau patient'' cette phrase résonna dans sa tête

Non c'était loin d'être un patient c'était seulement l'homme pour lequel, j'ai tout abandonné il y a 7ans. Celui qu'on m'avait enlevé, duquel on m'avait séparé, une promesse…….une promesse faite il y a si longtemps…….un regard ……..son regard posé sur moi avec tendresse et douceur…… ces mots prononcés rien que pour moi……..et puis cette séparation brutale…… et nos retrouvailles trop courte………séparé………encore une fois…………..séparé……..arraché l'un à l'autre…………différents……oui nous le sommes……..mais si proche……si complice……personne……..plus jamais…….promesses………

Je ne me souviens toujours pas des autres, Trowa oui je me souviens un peu de lui, mais ça reste confus………..J mais qui est J………Quatre non toujours rien……..Wufei…Wufei…non rien non plus.

Duo ! Duo Maxwell, rien pourtant au fond de moi je ressens, mais quoi sentiments ...confusion…Ça y est je me souviens Duo=Danger oui c'est ça Duo est une menace, mais une menace pour quoi ?????? je ne sais plus, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est une menace un danger.

Finalement il n'y a que toi……tu es le seul dont je me souviens…… et ça ne m'étonne pas…….je sais maintenant que jamais je n'aurais plus t'oublier, même amnésique, il subsiste une part de toi au fond de moi……indélébile……..une promesse…….une promesse faite sous un clair de lune…….on dit que j'ai été un brillant soldat, que j'ai contribué au retour de cette paix, c'est peut être vrai, je ne sais plus.

Ce dont je me souviens c'est que toi aussi tu y es pour quelque chose……..une promesse tu m'as fait une promesse ce soir là sous un clair de lune tu as Promis…….et je viens vers toi….. parce que tu as promis……..

J'ai une nouvelle vie, un nom, une famille, un compagnon, alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de mal être ?????

Maintenant je te retrouve toi……Toi qui est le seul……celui pour qui je donnerais ma vie……celui pour qui il y a 7ans je voulais tout abandonné, cette mission…….cette dernière mission je m'en souviens c'était la dernière, je te l'avais promis et après je devais te rejoindre…….une promesse…….une promesse faite sous un clair de lune

Je suis heureux je vais enfin te retrouver, alors pourquoi ! ce mal être ne me quitte t-il pas ???? 

Pourquoi ce Baka d'Américain occupe t-il toujours mes pensés. Duo est un Danger pour moi, je le sais, je le ressens, c'est une menace.

J'aperçois l'hôtel, encore quelques instant et enfin nous nous retrouverons.

*******************FIN POV D'HEERO*******************

Heero est devant la porte de la chambre 6, une hésitation s'empare de lui. Que doit il faire !!!!! vite il faut se décider…….. et sans s'en rendre compte il frappe, il attend et une voix lui demande d'entrer.

Il est à présent à l'intérieur, la personne est de dos et se retourne lentement pour lui faire face. 

Heero n'en revient pas, Il est là devant lui.

L'autre ne dit rien il ouvre simplement les bras invitant l'ex pilote aux yeux cobalt à venir s'y blottir.

Heero hésite, puis d'un seul coup ses doutes s'envole et il court se réfugier, tel un enfant dans ses bras qui lui on tant manqué, l'autre ressert son étreinte, et l'ex pilote s'abandonne apaisé et réconforté

- j'ai cru t'avoir perdu encore une fois lui murmura la voix douce de l'homme qui serrait Heero dans ses bras

- et moi je me suis souvenu de toi ! de nous !

- et d'une promesse faite il y a longtemps c'est ça n'est ce pas mon Ange ?

- oui une promesse au clair de lune, la promesse de ne plus me laisser de ne plus jamais m'abandonner. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, mais maintenant que tu es là près de moi, je sais que je finirais par me reconstruire, tu restes avec moi ? tu ne me quittes plus ?

- je ne partirais pas je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, et dit moi, te souviens tu des autres Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Duo ?

- non je ne me souviens pas, sauf de Trowa

-la mémoire te reviendra, je t'y aiderai, je suis là maintenant, et cette fois ci personne ne nous séparera plus, je te le promets, je te protégerais comme j'aurais dû le faire si nous……enfin cette période est derrière nous

Heero confiant se serra encore un peu plus contre l'autre et ferma les yeux de contentement c'était la première fois depuis ces 7 dernières années qu'il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui même.

A SUIVRE 

****************************************************************

voilà il est 3h25 et je viens de terminer ce nouveau chapitre, j'entends déjà vos commentaires, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce Bordel ??????

Et puis qui c'est ce mec ????? Alors qu'est ce qui fout Heechan d'abord Duo, puis Nicholas et maintenant celui là.

Je vous comprend ça fait beaucoup alors vous voulez savoir ????? Ben je dirais rien

Allez essayé de deviner de qui il s'agit (ça devrait pas être difficile à trouver) et à votre avis ils sont quoi l'un pour l'autre ???

Bon j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu !

BIG BISES

MAKENA

Pour la suite c comme d'hab

****************************************************************


	5. chapitre 5

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4,certainement du 1+2+1 (mais pour beaucoup plus tard) 1+N**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : t'as vu tout le monde se pose la question qui est ce mystérieux personnage

TROWA : ouais, mais moi je le sais !!!!!

MAKENA : heu ben comment tu sais

TROWA : j'ai lu ton brouillon, j'étais sur que tu allais faire un truc dans ce genre là …..avec…

MAKENA : STOP !!! dis plus rien sinon y aura plus de suspens

TROWA : Ok j'te laisse

**A PROPOS DES REVIEWS**

*****************************************

**D'habitude, j'adresse plutôt mes remerciements sans citer les auteurs, mais vu le chapitre précédent je ne peux pas faire autrement que de répondre individuellement**

**MIKINA :** sadique moi !!!, non mais tu t'es pas regardé, c ta fic(j'te le rap au cas où), et c toi qui m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose qui maintienne au maximum le suspens, donc comme je suis extrêmement consciencieuse je fais le maxi(bisous mon lapin)

**ANNAELLE, INDIA, KYO : **oui je sais je vous ai lâchement abandonné, je vous ai laissé seuls sur la plage en train de vous faire bronzer !!!!! pendant que moi toute triste je quittais cette belle station balnéaire qu'est La Panne……. Bon là je m'égare, merci vs trois pour les reviews

**LEANNE : **merci pour ta review, mais j'croyais que t'étais en Italie, me serais-je plantée ??

**LUNA : **COUCOU !!!!!!LUNA t'es encore là ??? ça va mieux remise de tes émotions, tu m'as fais peur, à un moment j'ai failli appeler les secours, bon voilà la suite, j'espère seulement que tu vas pas encore tomber dans les vaps (je devrais peut être tel aux pompier au cas où) LOL

**MANGAFANA : **pour piquer sa crise le petit Duo il va la piquer !!! ben oui, mais bon c pas toujours une histoire d'A…tu vas pourvoir le découvrir, ça t'intrigue le coup du numéro ???? et ben pour la réponse faudra lire dans ce chap ou le suivant(v pas tout raconter)

**SYEDA :** salut ma petite Syeda, j'suis contente de t'avoir énervé(mais bon j'espère que c'était juste un petit peu ???lol !! parce que sinon c pas marrant) alors voilà la suite

**NAW :** j'espère que ta tête va mieux, j'adore l'ambiguïté, je suis conquise par tes chibis eyes donc voici la suite

**MISS SHINIGAMI : **moi aussi je vais faire bouh si ça continue(faut pas être triste). Allez pleure plus voilà la suite

**FAUSTINE ALEXA ISA : **slt les chip, je vous soupçonne d'être venu lire mon chap5 cet ap, donc gare à vous !!!!!, maintenant que vous savez vous en pensez quoi ??????

**POUCYCATT : ** COUCOU ma grande copine de moi !!! ça va depuis (12/7),alors j'en profite pour te demander t'en es où pour la fête foraine ???(suis pressé de lire je sais j'ai pas de patience) et merci pour ta review

**DANA CHAN : **kikou ma Tite Dana, alors j'espère que tu es aussi contente que moi de la tournure de cette histoire voici la suite tant attendue bisou !

**CARINA :** heu j'suis désolée, mais j'adore être sadique avec dudule, voici la suite tu verras il réserve bien des surprises

**ALICIAN : **moi un monstre, tu trouves ????? ben t'as raison, j'aime bien être un peu sadique, et puis en tant que méchante il me fallait bien une victime donc j'ai tiré au sort et c Duo qui est sorti du chapeau

**SAKURA :** ''suspens insoutenable'' en voilà une expression qui me plaît, donc je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre le nom de la personne qui va peut être piquer Heechan aux deux autres(j'ai bien dit peut être)

**LAW :** merci pour le compliment, tu sais tu devrais peut être appeler un psy(crois moi, il en aura besoin), mais bon tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas répondre à toute tes questions(sinon y a plus de suspens)

**SHERE KHAN :** hello !!!!bien vu, bon allez j'me lance et bien personne y va piquer Heechan sauf Duo qui va essayer de le récup, Nicholas qui va essayer de le garder, et notre mystérieux inconnu ben lui y va…………t'as plus qu'à lire pour avoir la réponse(lol). Et au fait Lorenzo y pique ou y pique pas ????????? toi aussi tu sais entretenir le suspens(j'adore ta fic, et je veux la suite)

ENCORE UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW. ET MERCI AUSSI A CELLES ET CEUX QUI ON LAISSE DES REVIEW APRES QUE J'AI ECRIT CE CHAPITRE, ET QUE JE N'AI PU CITER

BISOUS, BONNE LECTURE

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE 5 

- j'ai cru t'avoir perdu encore une fois lui murmura la voix douce de l'homme qui serrait Heero dans ses bras

- et moi je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir ! et que tu étais encore parti et que tu m'avais abandonné de nouveau et que…..

- et que la promesse faite il y a longtemps je l'avais oublié  c'est ça n'est ce pas mon Ange ?

- oui une promesse au clair de lune, la promesse de ne plus me laisser de ne plus jamais m'abandonner. Mais maintenant que tu es là près de moi, je sais que je finirais par me reconstruire, tu restes avec moi ? tu ne me quittes plus ?

- je ne partirais pas je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire, je suis là maintenant, et je peux te jurer que personnes ne viendra jamais plus nous séparer, je peux enfin tenir ma promesse

- j'ai confiance Zech, je sais que tu ne me quitteras plus, et que tu tiendras ta promesse répondit Heero en se dégageant des bras de l'ancien leader de White Fang.

- Heero demanda doucement Zech, comment t'es tu souvenu de moi ?

- je ne sais pas, en fait c'est en revenant de chez Quatre, que j'ai commencé à ressentir des douleurs, je pensais que c'était à cause de ma dispute avec Duo, en fait je me demande si ça n'a pas été le déclencheur, mais je ne pouvais plus tenir, et je me suis écroulé. C'est toi qui m'a rattrapé n'est ce pas, mais pourquoi être parti ?

- je ne voulais pas te perturber, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en me voyant, j'ai préféré partir

- je comprends souffla doucement Heero en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour faire face au jeune homme, tu sais je suis heureux que tu sois là, mais comment as tu fais pour me retrouver ?

- il se trouve que le détective que Winner avait engagé était un de mes anciens soldat, c'est par hasard que je l'ai contacté, car de mon côté mes recherches étaient restées vaines, et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu te localiser.

- désolé de t'avoir causé tant de souci, décidément il faut toujours que j'en fasse trop lâcha Heero le regard embué de larmes

Zech ne fit pas un geste envers le jeune homme sachant que celui ci avait besoin d'évacuer tout le stress qu'il venait d'accumuler suite à leur retrouvailles Zech vint s'asseoir en face de lui sur l'autre fauteuil attendant qu'Heero retrouve son calme.

L'ancien pilote de Talguese le regarda avec tendresse et replongea dans ses souvenirs

**********************POV ZECH**********************

je me souviendrais toujours, de cette nuit de pleine lune, je t'avais emmener avec moi, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que je n'avais pas pu résister à ce regard implorant que tu me lançais.

Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose je me faisais avoir tu arrivais toujours à obtenir de moi ce que tu voulais.

Je t'avais fait une promesse : celle de ne jamais t'abandonner, et pourtant je n'ai pas pu la tenir, et c'est toi qui m'a rassuré ce soir là en me disant que tout irai bien que tu attendrais mon retour, et que si je tardais tu viendrais me chercher, que c'est toi qui me retrouverais, je t'ai sourit bêtement et je t'ai assuré que rien ne m'empêcherai de revenir auprès de toi que c'était une question de quelques jours, tu m'as lancé un regard si plein de tristesse en me disant que quoique je décide je resterais toujours la personne la plus importante de ta vie et que nous finirions par nous retrouver j'étais surpris par tes propos et j'ai pensé que tu avais déjà une mentalité d'adulte.

Tu as toujours eu cette détermination. Et ce regard si glacial pour un enfant et si semblable à celui de notre père.

Toi mon petit frère adoré**[1]**, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi. Toi la personne que je chérissais plus que tout et que devais protéger après l'assassinat de nos parents, trop de haine de rancœur envers les assassins de nos parents j'ai été guidé par la vengeance et pour assouvir celle ci je t'ai abandonné.

Je m'en veux, si tu savais à quel point ! ce n'est qu'en te retrouvant devant moi lors de ton arrivé sur terre que j'ai compris mon erreur, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses devenir l'un des pilotes de Gundam, c'est à ce moment là et grâce à toi que je n'ai pas sombré encore plus dans les ténèbres. C'est moi ton grand frère ! et c'est toi qui m'a protégé et qui m'a fais renaître.

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, ça n'aurais jamais dû être autrement, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je tiendrais ma promesse cette fois, et plus rien ne m'en empêchera

********************FIN POV ZECH********************

- Zech tu m'écoutes, je te demandais si tu voulais venir t'installer chez moi ?

-…

-ZECH finit par hurler Heero

- oui ! tu disais ?

- veux tu venir t'installer chez moi ?

- je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, que va en penser ton compagnon ?

- Nicholas ne dira rien surtout lorsqu'il saura, tu sais il est un peu comme toi, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi patiente que lui, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, mais dis moi qu'as tu fais après………..désolé je ne me souviens plus que faisais tu ?………Ha oui je me souviens tu étais soldat, en plus tu viens de m'en parler…….j'ai encore du mal

- après ta disparition, je t'ai cherché, et comme j'avais fais des études de médecine je suis devenu Cancérologue. Donc tu vois on est dans la même branche encore une fois. Pour ta proposition je l'accepte avec plaisir mais tu devrais téléphoner à ton ami et lui raconter en gros cette histoire avant que nous allions chez toi

- oui tu as raison, et puis ça le rassurera, je devais déjà lui téléphoner après avoir vu Duo et Quatre, mais ce Baka d'américain m'a mit hors de moi, jamais vu un mec pareil

Zech ne répondit pas à la remarque d'Heero, mais esquissa un petit sourire en pensant que cet imbécile d'américain, arrivait encore à faire réagir son frère. Lorsqu'il était allé voir celui ci à son cabinet, Zech avait remarqué la photo de Nicholas sur le bureau, et il en était resté quelques instant abasourdi, mais l'effet de surprise avait vite été remplacé par un éclat de rire _''décidément tu as toujours bon goût dans le choix de tes partenaires, et choisir quelqu'un qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Duo, prouve que ton amnésie n'est pas irréversible, tu es malgré tout attaché à ton passé, c'est bien !!! il reste encore un espoir''_

******************************

Au même moment dans la Villa de Quatre, deux personnes venaient d'arriver, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et furent surpris de ni trouver personne, poussant un peu plus leur recherche, ils trouvèrent deux autres personnes en train de faire une bataille d'eau dans la piscine.

- Maxwell et Winner en pleine bataille d'eau, quel joli spectacle

- Wuffi-chou de moi, et Trowa d'amour à Quatrounet, alors les mecs vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- c'est Wufei Maxwell et oui le voyage c'est bien déroulé, et vous quoi de neuf ?

Duo ne répondit pas il avait déjà piqué une tête dans la piscine, et n'avait pas entendu la question du chinois. Quatre quant à lui en voyant les deux arrivants était sorti de l'eau pour se précipiter dans les bras de son français, après une étreinte qui fit prendre des couleurs à notre petit chinois. Trowa à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, se dégagea des bras de Quatre(non sans lui avoir promis qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver un peu plus tard) et reposa la question 

- et vous que c'est il passé ?

- si vous étiez arrivé deux heures plutôt vous auriez assisté à une scène entre Heero et Duo, je vous assure, on se serais cru 7ans en arrière, quand ces deux là étaient intenable. Je crois que Duo arrive à faire réagir Heero, mais…….

- ben vous voulez pas vous baigner demanda Duo qui venait de les rejoindre, allez Wuwu vient avec moi

- pas question ! et puis je suis fatigué, je monte à plus

- attends moi Wu je t'accompagne, il faut que je te montre quelque chose

Quatre et Trowa resté enfin seul, reprirent leur activité favorite à savoir les longs et langoureux baiser, cependant Trowa mit fin à cette douce torture, sous les râles de son amant

- Trowaaaaaaa

- plus tard mon amour, j'ai une question, que voulais tu dire par Mais !

- oh je vois rien ne t'échappe, j'ai ressenti qu'Heero réagissait au contact de Duo, mais je ne sais pas comment le définir, à un moment, j'ai ressenti un froid glaciale qui émanait de sa personne, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter, bon ! tu dois être fatigué, monte ! je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et je viens te l'apporter.

Quatre trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant ne c'était pas aperçu que celui ci c'était crispé suite aux paroles prononcé par son ange blond. Ce que redoutait le plus Trowa était en train de se réaliser, d'abord il y avait ce coup de fil qu'il avait reçu et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir

**FLASH BACK**

Trowa était dans l'avion avec Wufei et ils n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir à Barcelone, lorsque son portable s'était mis à sonner, l'ex pilote03 consulta sa messagerie et s'aperçu que la messagerie vocale qu'il utilisait avec Heero venait d'être activé, voulant vérifier, il composa un numéro suivi d'un code, et avec stupeur, s'aperçu que c'était Heero lui même qui l'avait activé, et ce découverte ne lui fit pas spécialement plaisir.

Il était déconcerté que l'ex pilote de Wing ait utilisé ce numéro, apparemment les revoirs lui était bénéfique, il retrouvait la mémoire, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le Heero de la fin de la guerre qui ressurgissait. Il voulu approfondir un peu plus sa réflexion mais Wufei entama la conversation renvoyant sa méditation à plus tard

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce qu'avait pu ressentir Quatre confirma ce que Trowa redoutait le plus Heero recouvrait petit à petit la mémoire, mais la personne qui était au commande n'était pas le Heechan de Duo, ni le jeune homme ouvert qu'il était devenu vers la fin de la guerre non la personnalité qui commençait à refaire surface était le Soldat Parfait, et ça ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Duo.

_'' si c'est le soldat parfait qui reprend le dessus, il ne se laissera plus approcher, par aucun d'eux que ce soit Wufei, Quatre, et encore moins Duo, il érigera une barrière et ce sera terminé, bien que la guerre soit fini, Duo représentera de nouveau une menace pour son équilibre, bon sang cette histoire commence vraiment à prendre une tournure que je n'aime pas du tout. Il aurait peut être été préférable de le laisser vivre sa vie tel quel est à présent.''_

- comment peux tu penser une chose pareille Trowa Barton, je croyais qu'Heero était ton meilleur ami, je ne comprends pas ?????? hurla quatre

- calme toi Quatre répondit Trowa en se précipitant pour prendre le petit blond dans ses bras, je crois qu'Heero retrouve la mémoire, mais je pense que c'est le Soldat parfait qui reviens au commande.

- Oh non c'est pas possible alors si c'est vraiment ça qu'allons nous….

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo et Wufei se dirigeaient vers les deux amants, Duo se saisit du téléphone qui se trouvait sur la petite table qui lui faisait face et attendit d'avoir capter l'attention des trois autres pour composer un numéro, après avoir cela il brancha l'interphone afin que tous puisse entendre.

- Cabinet du Docteur de Cazenove, je vous écoute

- bonjour je voudrais parler à Monsieur de Cazenove, c'est Monsieur Maxwell

- Désolé Monsieur Maxwell, mais Monsieur Heero s'est absenté, mais je peux vous donner son numéro de portable. Je pense qu'il sera heureux de vous entendre, vous savez je crois qu'il vient de retrouver un de vos anciens amis il est allé le rejoindre, pour tout vous avouez, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux, d'ailleurs je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça

Duo prit le numéro de portable que lui donna la secrétaire, mais avant de composer ce même numéro, il se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un air interrogatif.

- vous savez qui est cette personne ? à part nous, il connaît qui ?

- c'est peut être J dit Quatre très doucement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami

- impossible répondit Wufei, il est mort l'année dernière, je le sais j'étais là, donc ce n'est pas lui

- Trowa demanda Quatre tu as une idée ?

- pas précisément

Quatre regarda son amant et su que celui ci cachait quelque chose d'important, il se dit qu'il lui en parlerais plus tard, car si Trowa n'avait rien dit c'était pour ne pas blesser leur ami, ça il en était sûr.

- bon ben moi j'vais pas attendre plus longtemps j'appelle Heechan, on verra bien ce qu'il dira et il composa enfin le numéro du portable de son ex

au bout d'un instant une voix qui n'était pas celle de Duo se fit entendre

- Allô !

Duo n'ayant pas reconnu la voix ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça et allait demander à parler à Heero quand Wufei se précipita sur l'ex pilote 02 et lui arracha le combiner des mains sous les protestations d'un Maxwell soudainement furieux

- Allô ! répéta la voix

- MERQUISE hurla Wufei, on peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Heero

- Wufei pour une surprise !, répondit ironiquement Zech, et pour répondre à ta question ce que je fais avec Heero ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux je te le passe il vient de revenir, au plaisir de te revoir Chang

les anciens soldats étaient sous le choc Duo repris le combiné mais une lueur de rage faisait briller ses yeux et rendait étincelante le violet de ses iris

- Heero à l'appareil, il y a un problème Wufei ?

- c'est Duo, je voulais juste…….non c'est pas grave, dis moi juste comme ça en passant, je peux savoir ce que fait Zech Merquise avec toi ? je croyais que…….

- penses ce que tu veux, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais …

- je vois Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas grave je suis patient, je comprends que tu sois perturbé mais tu sais Heechan après tout…….

- ESPECE DE BAKA D'AMERICAIN, JE VAIS FINIR PAR VRAIMENT TE TUER lâcha Heero PASSE MOI TROWA

- non veux pas, et puisque t'es pas gentil avec moi je vais raccrocher, t'aura qu'à rappeler quand tu sera calmé bye

et sous le regard médusé des trois autres Duo raccrocha et se tourna vers eux le regard mauvais et les poings serrés

- là je commence vraiment à saturer. Voilà en plus que Merquise est de retour

- comment ça de retour demanda Quatre ?

- tu es bien le seul à ne pas avoir su que Mister Freese, et le Baron de la foudre se voyait en cachette durant la guerre, à moins qu'il n'y est que moi qui fut au courant, et oui, notre petit soldat et ce cher Zech se voyait et s'échangeait des courrier durant la guerre, je le sais j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, car c'est moi qu'Heero à finit par choisir, mais vu ce qu'il se passe à présent, il est clair que là où nous avons échoué Zech lui a réussit

- Duo ! dit Trowa, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtive, et puis n'oublies pas Nicholas, c'est de lui que tu devrais te méfier, je ne pense pas que Zech soit une menace, mais je peux effectivement me tromper, cependant mon instinct me dit que le plus dangereux de tous reste Heero lui même.

A l'autre bout de la ville Heero venait de raccrocher, et affichait un air vraiment furax, il se tourna vers son frère

- quel Baka ! bon tu es prêt j'ai averti Nicholas il nous attend

Zech lui sourit prit son sac et le devança Heero resta sans bouger et bout de quelques secondes il alla rejoindre son frère une lueur étrange apparut dans son regard et les mots suivant se formèrent dans son esprit

_ Duo Maxwell est une menace et un danger pour ma vie, ne pas le laisser s'approcher des personnes que j'aime. J avait raison 02 a une mauvaise influence. Mais qui est J ? _

**A SUIVRE**

********************************************

voilà je viens de terminer ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je vous ai bien eu, combien on pensé que Zech était le suivant sur la liste des Amants d'Heero pas mal apparemment.

Bon enfin j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire, dans le prochain on retrouve Nicholas

si vous voulez une suite, c'est comme d'hab

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*********************************************

[1] je tiens à préciser : donc Heero et Zech sont frères et la Réléchoseeeeeeee ben elle n'existe pas… rien !… nada !… j'en veux pas dans ma fic

DUO :enfin une bonne nouvelle

MAKENA : pourquoi tu dis ça

DUO : je viens de lire ton chap, dis moi tu veux me rendre cinglé ???

MAKENA : pas spécialement, mais maintenant que tu en parles !!!!

ZECH : ça va mon ange ?

MAKENA : il m'a appelé son angeeeeeeeeee

TROWA : Merquise tu te calmes sinon je m'occupe de toi, ma position de chouchou, j'y tient

WUFEI : T'inquiète Trowa Zech j'en fais mon affaire

MAKENA(qui vient juste de refaire surface) : tient !! Trowa et Wufei qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

TROWA : je suis venu voir la fin de ce chapitre.

MAKENA : c'est gentil mon Trowinouuuuuuu de moiiiiiiiiiiiii

WUFEI : toujours aussi accro à Trowa Makena

MAKENA : ben ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

WUFEI : bon alors ça t'ennuie pas si je te pique Merquise

MAKENA : ben !!! heu !!! faut que je réfléchisse, te répondrais au prochain chapitre


	6. chapitre 6

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4,certainement du 1+2+1 (mais pour beaucoup plus tard à moins que je change d'avis) 1+N**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : JE SUIS CONTENTEEEEEEEEEEE

TROWA : on peut savoir ???

MAKENA : tu vois là au dessus c marqué review

TROWA : et alors

MAKENA : t'as vu le chiffre

TROWA : WAOUH !!!…………..PLUS DE 100 REVIEW

MAKENA : YES J'AI PLUS DE 100 REVIEW, JE SUIS CONTENTEEEEEEE, C LA FETEEEEEE. YOUPIIIIIIIIIIII

**A PROPOS DES REVIEWS**

*****************************************

**Merci à tout le monde je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir atteindre 100 review c chose faite encore un grand merci pour votre soutien.**

**BISOUS**

**MAKENA**

**MIKINA :** Un Ange j'aurais tout entendu, toi tu devrais consulter, vla maintenant qu'elle se prends pour un Ange ''BAM'' un coup sur la tête pour te remettre les idées en place j'espère que cette suite te plaira(bisous mon lapin)

**ANNAELLE :** voici la suite, et là ça va pas mais pas du tout, T plus bronzé que moi Pô juste

**INDIA :** la supplique à genoux ça j'aime bien, alors Wuffi chou y reste tout seul et Zech je le garde avec moi ça te va ???Non je crois que tu vas pas aimer mon idée, bon v réfléchir à ta demande

**KYO :** soulagée mais pas pour longtemps……..Miss sadique est toujours dans les parages. Merci mon copain de moi, suis contente que tu me soutiennes

**LUCIE :** voilà la suite(trois mots j'ai gagné……lol)

**SHUNREI: **Heero et Duo……Duo et Heero…… désolée je vois pas de quoi tu parles(Ah tu veux peut être qu'il soit ensemble ???????? réflexion faite……. Vois pas de quoi tu parles)

**LUNA : **OUF suis soulagée t'as repris connaissance (enfin au moment où j'écris cette review) tu veux savoir comment Heero va évoluer, ben là chais pas si je dois te le dire soit tu va me faire encore le coup du BAM ou alors ce sera BAM, BAM donc je prends la décision pour éviter tout ces BAM de ne rien te dire(faut toujours ménager sa santé)

**MANGAFANA :** là t'as pas tort, la Rélémachinchose elle est tout à fait capable de sauter sur son frère. Mister Freeze reviendra/reviendra pas(c mon dilemme)

**SYEDA :** ben c simple, j'adore rendre la vie impossible à Heechannnnnn et à Dudule T comme moi tu penses aussi qu'ils sont très bavard. Au fait voici la suite

**NAW :** tu peux le refaire les*chibi eyes*,Duo est mal parti, très mal parti(juste un peu), donc toujours conquise par Tes *chibi eyes*,voici la suite

**MISS SHINIGAMI : **contente d'avoir apaisé tes craintes(enfin pas pour longtemps), et en avant première voici le retour de……..du……de (oups m'en rappelle plus :makena elle est devenue amnésique)

**POUCYCATT : ** COUCOU ça va ma Poucy ? contente de voir que ton petit séjour se soit bien déroulé, moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

**DANA CHAN : **kikou ma Tite Dana, alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois qu'on c parlé, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Attention à ce que tu vas marqué dans ta review, sinon ben j'te dit pas l'idée qui viens de germer dans ma Tite tête(ben oui, j'ai trouvé autre chose pour cette histoire)

**ALICIAN : **Méchante(si peu), Sadique(my name is Miss Sadique), faut pas pleurer, t'inquiète, il va encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ton Dudule(si tu le calmes pas ton Dudu, et ben je fais venir rélémachinchose et je la case avec lui) donc ranger les faux au placard(veux pas mourir si jeune moiiiiiiiiii)

**SAKURA :** ''Sadique'' yes et pas qu'un peu, comment je fais ben naturellement !! là t'as raison Pov Duo, vraiment cette Makena quelle peste !!! embrocher en voilà une bonne idée….. Heero c qui Heero ???(bon j'arrête le délire) voilà la suite

**CHRIS :** mourir de fureur(là tu vas me faire peur),Duo le pauvre, il lui en arrive des choses, et en plus ça va pas s'arranger, pour retrouver un Heero il va en trouver un !! mais lequel ?? ça c une bonne question

BISOUS, BONNE LECTURE

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE 6 

Une semaine depuis que Duo et Heero c'étaient parlé. Dans la villa de Quatre, l'ambiance était plus que tendue d'un côté on pouvait voir un Américain qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, trop énervé, et de l'autre un chinois qui apparemment était troublé par le retour d'un certain jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond et répondant au doux nom de Zech. Bref ! vu l'état d'esprit de ses deux amis Quatre avait demandé à Trowa de rester avec eux. Le français prit alors des congés et du s'arrangé avec un de ses collègues afin que son cabinet vétérinaire puisse fonctionner le temps de son absence.

Les quatre amis étaient au bord de la piscine en train de déjeuner, il avaient pratiquement terminé leur repas, lorsque le majordome vint les prévenir qu'une personne souhaitait les rencontrer

- de qui s'agit demanda Quatre

-Nicholas de la Antis répondit le majordome

trois tête se tournèrent vers Duo attendant sa réaction.

- Bah il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, autant en finir, je vais enfin rencontrer ce Nicholas

Quatre fit signe au majordome qu'il pouvait faire venir Nicholas. Quelques instant plus tard un jeune homme se dirigeait vers eux. Duo observa son double s'approcher et se fit les réflexions suivantes

**********************POV DE DUO**********************

La photo ne lui rend pas hommage, ce mec est vraiment canon !!! mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de dire moi, Maxwell il te faudrait un bon coup sur la tête, allez ressaisis toi !

En tout cas ce mec on voit tout de suite que la vie l'a épargné, il a tout pour lui, l'Argent, la famille, j'suis certain qu'il a beaucoup de potes et qu'en plus toutes les mères de cette ville rêve de faire de lui leur gendre. Matte un peu la tenue costard en soie rien que ça.

Wouai ! ce mec il a vraiment tout pour lui et le plus important il a mon Heechan, rien que le faites de les imaginer ensemble………….vivre ensemble………..depuis 4 ans ils partagent leur vie.

JE HAIS ce mec…………JE LE DETESTE tout court. JE LUI REPRENDRAIS HEECHAN

********************FIN POV DE DUO*******************

Nicholas tout en avançant vers le groupe des quatre garçons ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Duo, un sentiment de gêne mêlé à de la curiosité de pouvoir enfin approcher son rival, oui Nicholas avait comprit que depuis que ses amis avaient retrouvé Heero l'Américain était le seul susceptible de faire chavirer le cœur de celui ci et lui Nicholas ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arriver.

*****************POV DE NICHOLAS*****************

Alors c'est lui Duo Maxwell, c'est vrai que l'on se ressemble. On dirait vraiment mon jumeau, Zech a raison, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était difficile de résister à la tornade Maxwell, ça m'a fait rire, mais maintenant je m'aperçoit de quoi il voulait parler.

Il dégage une certaine aura, il a l'air sympathique et dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions été certainement de bons amis. Mais là c'est une chose impossible et inconcevable, nous sommes rivaux. 

JE HAIS ce type…………JE LE DETESTE tout court. JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS ME REPRENDRE HEERO

****************FIN POV DE NICHOLAS*************

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei se levèrent pour serrer la main du jeune homme. Duo se leva à son tour et prit la main que lui tendait le jeune homme

- Duo Maxwell je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi de vous rencontrer, mais maintenant que vous êtes là soyez néanmoins le bienvenu

- Nicholas de la Antis pour vous servir, merci de votre accueil, moi je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, que j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer

- vraiment ! Heechan vous a parlé de moi ?

- non très peu, ce sont vos amis qui ont fait votre éloge, et Zech Merquise m'a parlé de votre relation avec Heero

-Zech Merquise, vous connaissez ce mec demanda Duo qui serra les poings à l'évocation de l'ancien leader de White Fang

Nicholas qui avait remarqué le trouble de Duo décida d'enfoncer définitivement le jeune homme

- oui je le connais Heero nous a présenté il y a une semaine, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proche. D'ailleurs Heero a tenu à ce qu'il s'installe à la maison, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Moi je ne l'aurais pas laissé avec Blondie Boy lança Duo vert de rage

- je ne m'inquiète pas, je connais toute leur histoire, nous en avons parlé tous les trois de tout façon je n'ai pas eu à supporter cette comment définir oui je crois que j'ai trouvé le terme ''cohabitation'' j'étais en voyage d'affaire tout la semaine je ne suis rentré que ce matin.

Duo se leva brutalement et partit sans dire un seul mot suivit de prêt par un Quatre inquiet de voir son ami aussi bouleversé.

Résultat de cet échange : Nicholas-1 / Duo-0

Wufei resté avec Trowa lança un regard de reproche à Nicholas, mais piqué par la curiosité il ne put s'empêché de demander

- comment va Merquise ? est ce qu'il repart bientôt ?

- Il va bien répondit Nicholas, il a décidé de s'installer définitivement à Barcelone, donc il n'est pas prêt de repartir

Wufei surpris, par cette réponse prit congé des deux personnes restantes et alla s'isoler. Trowa attendit un moment puis il croisa les bras et s'adressa avec reproche à son homologue

- tu n'étais pas obligé, d'être aussi abrupte dans tes propos, Duo ne mérite pas ça, il a souffert et il souffre encore, pas la peine d'en rajouter

- il ne me le reprendra pas, il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien, mais tu oublies que nous aimons le même homme. Et moi je compte garder Tenshi, et s'il faut en arriver aux coups bas je le ferais

- je comprends, au fait que voulais tu ?

- Heero voudrait te voir ! il doit te parler

- pourquoi n'est il pas venu lui même ?

- pour tout avouer, j'ai été surpris par sa réaction, ce matin lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison, en entrant dans la chambre, il faisait un cauchemar, je l'ai réveillé et la première chose qu'il m'est dites c'est _''il ne faut pas t'approcher de Maxwell, promets moi que tu éviteras Duo, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous approchent,''_

- je me disais bien que cela pouvait arrivé, c'est ce que je redoutais

- Zech m'a répondu la même chose il a passé une heure à discuter avec Heero avec son accord, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, apparemment et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Zech n'est pas le bienvenu parmi vous, comme moi d'ailleurs

- pour Zech les avis sont partagés, Duo s'imagine je ne sais quoi ! Quatre soutient Duo, quant à Wufei, il est toujours partagé entre lui sauter dessus pour le tuer ou bien pour l'embrasser

- et toi ?

- j'attends les explications d'Heero, mais personnellement je n'ai rien contre lui, ni contre toi tu fais parti de la vie de mon meilleur ami, et bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais vu Heero aussi heureux. Mais ne te méprends pas je pense qu'Heero serait tout aussi heureux avec Maxwell sinon plus

- je te remercie de ta franchise, bien quand peux tu te libérer ?

- tu t'absentes Tro-Man dit une voix derrière eux, c'est pas gentil de partir comme ça sans les copains on peux venir ?

- Trowa coupa Nicholas, voilà mon numéro, en lui tendant sa carte de visite, j'attends ton appel

- c'est ça Monsieur de la Antis attaqua Duo et bien le bonjour à vos compagnons

Nicholas ne répondit pas à la provocation, en partant il croisa Quatre qu'il salua, puis ce fut au tour de Wufei et il sorti

Trowa voulant éviter de répondre aux questions que l'Américain ne manquerait pas de lui poser, partit en direction de la maison, mais ce fut peine perdu car Duo le rattrapa et se posta devant lui avant de demander

- alors tu passes à l'ennemi ?

- Heero est mon ami, je ne l'ai jamais considéré autrement

- trop facile, depuis quand tu fais ami-ami avec de la Antis ? à moins que ce ne soit encore un secret, Heero et toi êtes des spécialistes dans cette matière

- Duo, je suis désolé, maintenant excuse moi, je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai des choses à faire et j'ai un RDV à confirmer avec Nicholas

- bien-sur, comme si j'allais te croire, c'est avec Heero que tu as RDV, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais je te conseille de me le dire sinon, ça va mal se terminer dit l'ex pilote02 en empoignant son ami et en levant son poing

Trowa regarda son ami, et vit toute la souffrance aux fonds de ses yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ex pilote03 ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à présent Heero ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche. Alors même si cela lui coûtait et si ça pouvait le soulager Trowa laisserait Duo lui envoyer son poing sur la figure. Ce serait toujours moins douloureux que de voir son ami plonger dans un profond désespoir.

Mais au moment où Duo allait mettre sa menace à exécution Wufei et Quatre l'empoignèrent le forçant à arrêter. Duo essaya de se dégager de leur étreinte, sans y arriver,l'obligeant ainsi à se calmer.

Quatre qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre prit la parole

- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX Y EN A MARRE, WUFFEI TU PRENDS DUO AVEC TOI, QUANT A TOI TU ME SUIS ET JE NE VEUX ENTENDRE AUCUN DE VOUS DEUX. ME SUIS JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ? hurla le petit blond

Trop surpris par le comportement du jeune arabe, les deux protagonistes concernés firent exactement ce qu'il leur demanda. Quatre poussa Trowa devant lui et lui indiqua le chemin de leur chambre. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux et le petit blond toujours aussi remonté faisait les 100 pas dans la chambre sous le regard amusé de son amant. Au bout de 5mn de ces va et vient, Trowa agacé saisit le jeune homme par la taille et le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser, mais l'ex pilote04 se dégagea de son étreinte

- tu crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir de cette manière ?

- je pouvais toujours essayer

- soit ! très bien maintenant je t'écoute, pourquoi ce RDV avec Nicholas ? et qu'est ce que tu me caches, de quoi avez vous parlé ensemble ? d'ailleurs je t'ai trouvé bien familier avec lui lança Quatre une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

- Approche mon ange demanda tendrement Trowa

ne pouvant résister à une telle requête, le petit blond se lova tendrement dans les bras de son cher et tendre sans pour autant renoncer à ses questions

- Quatre, je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux, pourtant tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie

- je le sais bien, mais il est quand même canon Nicholas

- oui, mais moi je ne vois que toi, bon ! pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai effectivement RDV avec Nicholas, mais aussi avec Heero et je suppose que Zech sera là lui aussi.

- et pourquoi ne veut il voir que toi ?

- il refuse de voir Duo, il a interdit à Nicholas qu'il s'approche de lui, apparemment il ne veut plus avoir aucun contact avec Maxwell

- mais…….. c'est pas possible………..pourquoi…………

- c'est le soldat Parfait

- Hein ?

- c'est ce que j'appréhendais Heero retrouve la mémoire, mais c'est son côté je suis un soldat avant tout, j'ai une cause à défendre un objectif à atteindre et je protège mon entourage

- je vois ! bon le mieux pour l'instant c'est de prendre contact avec Nicholas et de voir heero au plus vite, après nous aviserons

- nous avons le temps dit doucement Trowa en déposant des baisers sur le visage de son amour

- Trowa…Je…ne crois………..pas que ce soit le moment répondit Quatre péniblement

Trowa ne répondit pas il continua à embrasser Quatre de façon plus marqué, il s'attaquait à présent à son cou. Et le jeune blond laissa un soupir s'échappé et commença lui aussi à embrasser son homme.

Malheureusement, on frappa à la porte de leur chambre, et Trowa râla un peu agacé qu'on vienne l'interrompre.

- c'est pourquoi demanda Trowa avec agacement ?

- excusez moi de vous déranger, mais Monsieur YUI vous attends dans le salon

Trowa et Quatre se fixèrent surpris, après avoir ré-ajusté leur tenu, ils sortirent

- pourquoi est il ici ? demanda Quatre

- je n'en sais rien, mais ça doit être important, la seule chose c'est que j'espère que Duo et Lui ne se rencontreront pas, ce n'est pas le moment

Les deux amants se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le salon, et Quatre sur la demande de Trowa le laissa seul et parti à la recherche de Duo et de Wufei. L'ex pilote pénétra dans le salon pour trouver son ami face à la fenêtre en train d'admirer le paysage

- vous avez une belle vue, c'est une villa très agréable

- tu n'es pas venue pour ça Heero, alors je t'écoute

- je cherche Nicholas, je pensais qu'il était encore là

- Et !

- très bien ! allons à l'essentiel, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, je dois vérifier deux ou trois choses me concernant et j'ai besoin de toi

- depuis quand ?

- un peu moins d'une semaine, à 90% répondit Heero

- et pour Duo ? 

- c'est les 10% manquant, je ne me souviens pas avoir eu quoique ce soit avec lui, mais si toi tu m'affirmes, que mes relations avec02 étaient plus qu'amicale, je veux bien l'admettre est ce le cas ?

- oui 

- bien, pour moi ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, la seule chose que je veuille c'est……..

-et qu'est ce que tu veux demanda la voix de Duo qui venait d'arriver suivi de Quatre et de Wufei

- depuis quand écoutez vous cette conversation demanda Heero d'une voix glaciale

- oh t'inquiète Heechan on vient juste d'arriver, on a rien entendu de vos petits secrets lança Duo avec une lueur des plus soupçonneuse

-bonjour Heero dit Quatre en s'avançant vers lui

- Quatre répondit Heero en serrant la main de l'arabe

- Yui

- Wufei

- quelle ambiance ! alors Heechan tu as décidé de nous rendre une petite visite, ça doit être le jour, après de la Antis, voilà notre japonais, manque plus que l'autre, mais celui là je me le réserve

- un bon conseil lança Heero d'une voix froide, ne t'approches pas de Zech et restes loin de Nicholas, je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal. Et par la même occasion évites de te trouver su mon chemin, ça vaudra mieux

- ça vaudra mieux pour qui ?Heechan ! répondit Duo qui venait de laisser la place au Shinigami

Heero le regarda une micro seconde et eut un étrange rictus au coin des lèvres. Duo piqué par ce petit sourire narquois entra dans une rage folle et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête il attrapa le japonais et l'embrassa au début surpris par ce geste Heero ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, mais après quelques instants il se ressaisit et poussa violemment l'ancien pilote02 afin de se dégager des bras de celui-ci

- je t'interdit de me m'approcher, de me toucher, je ne me laisserai pas avoir cette fois ci, tu es dangereux, tu es…………..

- je suis quoi Heechan demanda Duo qui semblait tout à coup calmé

- peu importe reste loin de moi, et des gens que j'aime c'est tout ce que je demande, sur ce je prends congés Quatre, Wufei désolé pour cette scène. Trowa nous partons demain en fin de matinée je compte sur toi, rejoins moi chez moi demain matin pour 8h00 nous avons des dispositions à prendre et Heero sorti

- il a retrouvé la mémoire c'est ça demanda Duo ?

- en parti répondit Trowa

- le problème c'est que le soldat parfait a aussi fait son retour, je ne me trompe pas Hein ! c'est ça Tro-Man ?

- désolé Duo

Duo ne répondit pas, mes des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, Wufei ne pouvant en supporter davantage sorti, non sans avoir congratulé son ami d'un geste amical signifiant qu'il était là s'il en avait besoin. Quatre fit signe à Trowa de partir ce qu'il fit. Resté seul L'ex pilote04 s'avança vers son ami il allait le réconforter, mais Duo commença à parler arrêtant celui ci dans son élan

- Au départ je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte, et puis j'ai vu son regard, il était glacial, sans vie, inexpressif et là j'ai su, c'est le soldat parfait qui est de nouveau au commande. Il s'est reconstruit, ses souvenirs lui sont revenus, mais c'est Mister Freeze qui a pris le dessus

- Duo je suis tellement navré

- Bah t'en fais pas Quatre, il reste peut-être un espoir, même infime, enfin je l'espère, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le perdre une seconde fois.

- que vas tu faire ?

- rien pour le moment, je crois que je vais retourner sur L2, j'ai besoin de réfléchir

- mais………tu….tu vas revenir

- j'en sais rien, on verra

**A SUIVRE**

********************************************

voilà j'ai terminé, alors pitié ne me tuez pas tout de suite !!!!!!!!

j'espère que malgré tout ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, en fait c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit ce chapitre c Miss Sadique

Duo : tu peux m'expliquer

Makena : ben c comme toi et shinigami

Duo : c ça ton excuse ?

Makena : ben oui !!!!!!!!

Duo : T pas crédible ma vieille !!!

si vous voulez une suite, c'est comme d'hab

BIG BISES

MAKENA

*********************************************

DUO : je préfère devenir amnésique j'en peux plus !!!**SOS cherche une personne pour me sortir de cette galère**

MAKENA : Heu !! ça va pas Duo

DUO : VEUX MON HEECHANNNNNNNNN

MAKENA : tu te répètes là

ZECH : ça va mon ange ?

MAKENA : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et toi ?

ZECH : oui puisque tu es là

MAKENA : je craque !!!!!!!!!!!(elle voit des petits Zechs qui tournent au dessus de sa tête)

TROWA : dis donc Wufei, si tu t'occupes pas de lui, moi j'le balance hors de son ordi 

WUFEI : Patience Trowa je vais m'en occuper

MAKENA : Heu !!! Wuffei j'ai bien réfléchi, et finalement, ben j'arrive pas à me décider, donc t'aura ta réponse une prochaine fois, pour l'instant je garde Zech avec moi

ZECH : de toute façon moi je veux pas partir

TROWA : un jour je l'aurais celui là, y va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

WUFEI : **Onna** donne moi Merquise

MAKENA : ben au dernière nouvelle, vi je suis bien une fille(stupid boy !!!!), et non t'aura pas blondie boy(enfin pas tout de suite, et puis ça se trouve carrément pas du tout)


	7. chapitre 7

**TITRE ****AMNESIE ******

**AUTEUR : ****Makena et Kali**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**MAIL :** shinikali@free.fr

**BASE: **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, retrouvailles etc……………

**COUPLE : 3+4, certainement du 1+2+1 (mais pour beaucoup plus tard à moins que je change d'avis) 1+N**

**DISCLAMERS : **toujours pas à moi, et là j'en ai marre je veuxxxxxxxxxxx monnnnnnn Trowaaaaaaaa, je l'aime beaucoupppppppppp, mais bon tant pis, personne ne veut me le donner. Et si j'essayais de le kidnapper ??????????

MAKENA : JE SUIS CONTENTEEEEEEEEEEE

TROWA : POURQUOI ???

MAKENA : BEN !!! MA COUPINE KALI ELLE VA CO-ECRIRE AVEC MOI LA SUITE

DUO : TU VEUX PARLER DE MA KALI ??????

MAKENA : VI !!!!!!!

DUO : SUPER!!!!!!

MAKENA : JE TROUVE AUSSIIIIIIIIIIII

KALI *s'incruste dans la conversation* : Je confirme ^^v

**A PROPOS DES REVIEWS**

*****************************************

**Merci à tout le monde **

**BISOUS**

**MAKENA**

**MIKINA :** Contente que tu approuves que je co-écrive cette histoire avec ma coupine Kali, j'espère que ce que l'on va écrire va te plaire (bisous mon lapin)

**LUCIE :** ben ça c pas encore, moi g bien envie de continuer les Miss Sadique (lol)

**SHUNREI: **kikou ma coupine, ben c Pô si Duo y va faire ''Bam'' sur la tête à Zech, pour ça faudra lire la suite

**LUNA : **Ma pauvre petite Luna si tu continues comme ça tu va pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire fais quand même attention à toi(v demander à Quatre de mettre des coussins tout autour de toi pour éviter que tu te fasses mal). Ben vi des Bam à mon avis tu vas m'en faire encore (bisous ma coupine)

**MANGAFANA :** HEU !!!!!! Pas d'accord Trowa c mon Chouchou à moiiiiiiiiii, pour la suite Kali et moi on vous réserve plein de surprises

**SYEDA :** bon trois choses : un : faut pas pleurer ma coupine, deux : pas touche à Nicholas (il est à moi celui là) trois : pour Heero tu fais ce que tu veux (lui il est Pô à moi)

**NAW :** vi Wuwu il aime bien son petit Zech, un vrai dilemme ce choix Nicholas….. Duo….Duo….Nicholas g presque la réponse, mais t la dirais pas

**MISS SHINIGAMI : **vi merci pour les review, c grâce à vous toute, sinon t'as raison pauvre Duo, et il a Pô fini d'en voir le pauvre

**POUCYCATT : **KIKOU ma Poucy ! Contente que ce chapitre t plu, donc voilà la suite

**DANA CHAN : **Allez !!!!!!! Sors de dessous de ton lit, pas la peine de te cacher, ça sert à rien, Dudule y va encore souffrir 

**KAORY: **Tu peux essayer la massue, mais tu risques de lui faire reperdre la mémoire, ou pire imagine qu'il devienne amoureux de la Réléchose. Et vi pauvre Duo, et dire qu'Heechan lui il est tout heureux avec son petit Nicholas (Pô juste pour Duo !!!)

**SHERE-KHAN: **Tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer (suis bien planquée derrière mon ordi), et puis maintenant on est deux……alors Attention !!!!!!!!! Il a raison Lorenzo si tu me tue ben t'ira en prison sans passer par la case départ et Hop tu touches pas 20.000. Dit donc moi je la lis ta fic et je veux la suite d'ailleurs (NON MAIS !!!!!!) finalement T sur que ça va toi ? (Finalement je le plains Lorenzo) lol !!!!!!!!

**CHRIS :** bijour ma toupine, voilà la suite, et je profite de l'occasion pour te remercier pour tes zolies fanart que tu as posté sur le group Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

BISOUS, BONNE LECTURE

MAKENA

*****************************************

CHAPITRE 7 

- que vas tu faire ?

- rien pour le moment, je crois que je vais retourner sur L2, j'ai besoin de réfléchir

- mais………tu….tu vas revenir

- j'en sais rien, on verra répondit Duo d'un air triste

Duo remonta dans chambre pour préparer quelques affaires, il fourra seulement un tee shirt, un pull et un pantalon, ferma son sac et redescendit. Il demanda à Quatre de lui appeler un Taxi pour le conduire à l'aéroport préférant qu'aucun de ses amis ne le conduise, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Taxi arriva, Duo Prit congé de ses amis, et monta dans le Taxi

- où allons nous demanda le chauffeur

- au spacioport, s'il vous plaît

Duo se cala au fond de la banquette et regarda le paysage qui défilait devant lui, il se perdit alors dans ses pensées

**********POV DUO**********

Voilà. Je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure décision, mais en tout cas c'est celle que j'ai prise. Je vais rentrer sur L2. J'ai besoin de faire le point. De me retrouver dans un endroit familier. Un lieu où je puisse me reposer sans avoir besoin d'être sur mes gardes pour conserver le peut de bonheur que j'ai.

Mais quand on regarde bien quel bonheur ? J'ai perdue ma seule raison de vivre. Il y a encore de l'espoir me direz-vous ? Mais quel espoir ? Celui de briser la vie de Heero ? De le briser lui ? Ce Nicolas lui apporte tout ce que moi je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir.  Heero a assez souffert. Plus que la plupart des gens. Il a droit à une vie heureuse, même si ce n'est pas moi qui la lui apporte. 

Il a une famille, un compagnon qui l'aime. Il n'a pas besoin d'un voleur, d'un assassin, d'un gamin des rues comme moi qui n'a rien à lui offrir. Ce n'est pas du défaitisme. C'est du réalisme.

Le taxi me dépose au spacioport. Je prend mon billet et m'installe dans la navette en partance pour la colonie L2.

En partant Quatre m'a demandé si je comptais revenir. Je ne sais toujours pas. Donnez moi une seule bonne raison pour revenir. Heero ? J'ai déjà tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il commence à se souvenir. Oui mais c'est le coté soldat qui revient, et pour lui je suis la plus grande menace. Heero a beaucoup souffert à cause de cela pendant la guerre. M'aimer l'obligeait à se battre continuellement contre lui-même. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir lui refaire vivre ça. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

**********FIN POV DUO*****

Pendant ce temps là, dans la villa, Quatre se trouvait dans les bras de Trowa, en train de pleurer

- pourquoi, il doit encore supporter tout ça, c'est injuste, et Heero, pourquoi il nous ressort le soldat parfait, c'est toi qui avais raison, il aurait mieux valu pour nous tous que nous ne le retrouvions jamais

- Quatre calme toi ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état là. Demain je retrouve Heero et je constaterais par moi même dans quel état d'esprit il se trouve

- oui mais et si……..

- Quatre coupa Trowa, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour eux, viens montons dans notre chambre, tu as besoin de te reposer, ne t'inquiète pas je resterais près de toi

Trowa, saisit son amant par la taille et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils croisèrent Wufei , mais celui ci sembla ne pas les remarquer. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, et prit place sur la chaise longue qui faisait face à la mer. Le chinois voulait méditer, mais rien ! il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il avait la tête ailleurs et ses pensées étaient dirigées en direction d'un certain jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde.

**********POV WUFEI**********

J'ai honte, je devrais penser à Maxwell, après tout c'est un peu pour lui que nous nous sommes tous réunis ici dans une des villas de Quatre. Moi aussi je tenais absolument à retrouver YUI, pourtant lorsque j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, j'ai failli m'évanouir, pourquoi après tant d'années il me fait toujours autant d'effet.

Bon sang Chang arrête de penser à lui, c'est de Duo que tu dois te préoccuper avec le soldat parfait de retour, il va avoir besoin de toi……….n'empêche qu'il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a entre Zech et Heero. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais moi aussi, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Yui et Merquise, je les aie surprit dans les bras l'un de l'autre……… A l'époque, je n'avais même pas réfléchi et j'avais rompu avec Zech, mais maintenant en y repensant, leur position n'était pas compromettante, on aurait plutôt dit que l'un essayait de réconforter l'autre. Oui mais voilà, moi et mon fichu caractère, je n'ai même pas essayé de savoir.

Je suis sûr qu'il ne se passe pas rien entre eux, mais il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, et puisque Trowa doit allez rejoindre Yui demain matin je l'accompagnerai et là je l'ai aurait mes réponses. Oui demain matin je parlerai avec Zech et je lui dirais ce que j'ai au fond de mon cœur.

**********FIN POV WUFEI*****

Fort de ce sentiment Wufei se laissa emporter par la fatigue, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla Wufei était recouvert d'un plaid _''tiens je parie que c'est Winner qui a déposé cette couverture''. _Wufei se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'y prendre une douche et de se préparer pour partir avec Trowa. Il croisa celui ci dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres

- Barton ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne demanda Wufei

- Non pas de problème, mais soit près dans une demi-heure

- bien je serais prêt

Une demie-heure plus tard les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la voiture prêt à partir. Quatre vint dire au revoir à son amour en lui demandant de ne pas oublier de lui téléphoner. Wufei sourit intérieurement se disant que ces deux là avaient bien de la chance d'être ensemble. Après ces touchant au revoir ils prirent la route. Et une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivaient chez Heero et Nicholas. Les deux anciens pilotes ne purent qu'admirer la splendide demeure entièrement blanche c'était vraiment une très belle bâtisse. Trowa et Wufei descendirent de la voiture, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, mais celle ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne sonnent et laissa apparaître Heero

- Trowa je t'attendais lança Heero…………..Chang ! Que fais tu l ?

- je dois voir Zech

- très bien entrez ne restez pas l

Heero précéda ces deux anciens camarades, et ceux ci purent admirer la beauté et l'élégance des pièces. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une entrée qui avait ouverture sur toutes les pièces. L'escalier qui donnait accès aux étages était blanc et en marbre sur les murs on pouvait admirer de splendides tableaux de maîtres, ainsi que des lithographies d'auteurs inconnus, ce mélange très hétéroclite, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la diversité du mobilier (un mélange de meuble japonais, et européen). Heero les conduisit dans la cuisine elle aussi très spacieuse et arrangée avec soins. _'' Cette pièce doit être leur lieu de prédilection, elle est vivante, leur portables à eux deux non rectification à eux trois, des blocs notes, des stylos, les journaux, oui ils doivent passer ici pas mal de temps' _'Wufei fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Heero

- Wufei du caf ?

- oui merci

- Trowa comme d'habitude demanda Heero avec un petit sourire

- oui

- alors Chang que nous vaut cette visite lança heero avec une lueur malicieuse

- où est-il ? demanda Wufei

- il ne devrait pas tarder, bon puisque tu ne veux pas en dire plus, nous te laissons, nous avons de la route. Trowa si tu as fini nous partons.

- je te suis Heero, et toi tu restes calme

- ….

Heero et Trowa laissèrent Wufei seul dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas zech arrivé celui-ci se fixa d'un coup surpris et intrigué par la présence du jeune chinois

*****POV ZECH*****

Mon Dieu ! Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir si tôt, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Il n'a pas changé, bon c'est vrai que maintenant il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il était, il est plus mature, ses traits sont ceux d'un homme, mais son regard est toujours aussi perçant. Oh Wufei ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques, il ne se passe pas un jour sans avoir l'envie de venir te voir.

**FIN POV ZECH***

Wufei qui était perdu dans ses pensées, ne senti pas immédiatement la présence du blond. Zech posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le chinois.

- Désolé Wufei je ne voulais pas te faire peur répondit Zech avec émotion, que fais tu l ?

- Je dois te parler, il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair ça n'a que trop duré, sans compter que cette histoire entre Heero et Duo devient problématique. Je…

- Comment vas Sally demanda Zech avec amertume

- je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle, mais elle va bien répondit Wufei excéd

Zech regretta ses paroles, il vint prendre place face au chinois, se servit une tasse de café, et scruta son ancien amant

Wufei, soutint son regard, mais abandonna, et poussa un long soupir. Zech se retint de se précipiter vers lui pour l'enserrer de ses bras. Ils devaient parler tous les deux et voir s'il restait un espoir d'arranger les choses entres eux.

- Zech murmura Wufei, lorsque je t'aie surpris dans les bras d'Heero, j'ai agit avec précipitation, j'en ai conclu que lui et toi….Enfin tu comprends, ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai imaginé le pire, cependant il reste un doute, et je voudrais savoir quels sont tes rapports exact avec lui.

- Wufei tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'aurais dû te parler de ma relation avec Heero, c'est entièrement de ma faute

- Alors c'était vrai Duo avait raison toi et Yui était amant répondit tristement Wufei en se levant 

- NON hurla l'ex baron de la foudre HEERO ET MOI NOUS SOMMES FRERES….. WUFEI HEERO EST MON PETIT FRERE…C EST MON PETIT FRERE

Wufei s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'ex lieutenant de Treize, dans son regard il pu y lire une profonde tristesse et un soudain désarroi, le jeune chinois, retourna s'asseoir et non sans émotions dans la voix il s'adressa à son aîn

- Alors ! C'était donc ça vous n'êtes que frères il n'y a rien d'ambiguë entre vous, je suis heureux de la savoir admis Wufei, durant des années je me suis imaginé qu'une quelconque relation amoureuse existait entre vous.

- J'aurais dû te dire qu'Heero était mon petit frère, mais nous étions en guerre et adversaire qui plus est, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et je voulais absolument qu'Heero sorte de cette guerre, ma priorité c'était lui à l'époque, mais je regrette tu sais avec….

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as agis pour les tiens comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, on aurait dû en parler c'est certains, mais tout cela appartient au passé. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, je dois te laisser.

Wufei se leva pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois ci Zech fit de même, contourna la table et attrapa son ex-amant par la taille alors que celui-ci allait quitter la cuisine, l'ex pilote de Nataku ne bougea pas trop surpris. Le blond s'approcha doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Je t'en prie Wufei, ne t'en vas pas restes, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois. Je t'aime toujours, ne me quittes pas.

- Zech, je….je….Il y a Sally…Je…

A l'évocation de ce simple nom, Zech desserra son étreinte et afficha une mine des plus tristes, essayant de cacher son trouble, il baissa la tête mais Wufei s'en étant aperçu regretta d'avoir prononcé son nom.

- Zech demanda Wufei, tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il y a Sally, et que je vais devoir lui parler, moi non plus je n'aie pas pu t'oublier, laisse moi le temps de régler tout cela et je reviendrais auprès de toi. Mais avant il faut que j'aille sur L2 je dois absolument convaincre Duo de revenir, il n'a pas le droit de capituler aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas digne de lui.

**A SUIVRE**

********************************************

Super on vient de terminer notre nouveau chapitre. Génialllllllllllllll Mak hyper contente.et Kali aussi. Il était tant parce que on en connaît une si nous avions tardé un peu plus et bien…ça risquait de chauffer pour nous……………..Ouf Sauvés par…………..Nous

BIG BISES

MAKENA et KALI

*********************************************

DUO : ''**SOS ANNULE'' je ne cherche plus personne pour me sortir de cette galère**

MAKENA: ah!!! Bon

DUO : vi Kali elle va m'aider à récupérer mon Heechan

MAKENA : T sur ???

KALI *arrive avec deux t-shirts et hésite* : Mak, tu me conseilles lequel ?

*DUO ET MAK s'approchent*

DUO: C'EST QUOI CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KALI : Bah ca c'est un t-shirt 1X2... et ca 1xN....

KALI : Dur choix que celui-ci...

DUO : Mais... mais... et ta devise ? 1x2 FOREVER ?????????????

KALI : Ah vi c'est vrai... Avais oublié... Je deviens comme Hee-chan moi... 1x2 PWA biensur ^^

DUO*au bord de la crise cardiaque* : Mak, on va peut-être pas l'enlever tout de suite le SOS... Juste au cas où Kali ait de nouveau des pertes de mémoire...

MAKENA : Duo tu veux pas connaître ma réponse, d'ailleurs… tu ne l'auras même pas voin


End file.
